Ever After
by Love-girl2015
Summary: As a servant, Ciel goes to work to the Michaelis manor for a while. Lord Michaelis notices how Madam treats her servant and does not like it at all, they get to know each other and new emotions start building up in both of their hearts OOC,SebxCiel
1. Chapter 1

**LG15: what can I say? It's good to be back at the Kuroshitsuji section! XD I got the idea for this fic while I watched 'Ever After: A Cinderella Story'. It is NOT based on the movie, I just got a few ideas from there and from an idea a crazy friend of mine gave me, enough of my blabbering, right? On with the fic! ^-^**

**Warnings: Sebastian/Ciel don't like, please don't read. This will NOT contain lemon (as always) cause I suck at writing it, I could barely write a descent rape scene for a fic I made for Durarara so yeah… shame on me -_-**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Yana Toboso? No? I thought so, nothing belongs to moi ^^**

Chapter 1: Accidental Encounters

"Ciel, come down here this very instant!" yelled Angelina Dalles from downstairs as she put on her black leather gloves.

As the good servant he was, Ciel left what he was doing and raced downstairs, where his mistress awaited.

"Yes, Madam?" he asked politely.

"I want you to come with me to the Michaelis estate… I will give you a couple of minutes, go clean up and dress as best as you can, hurry up!" she said as she started walking towards the carriage.

The young servant just stood there not believing his ears, he had never had the chance to go visit another manor… just because madam always said that he wasn't worthy of stepping on their homes.

It had always been like that… he's been serving in this mansion for eight years, ever since he was seven… the reason was quite simple, his parents had died on a fire that consumed them along with the manor and all of the servants. He had been banned from his title as the heir of the Phantomhive title, just because none of his family members had the intention of taking him and give him the most necessary education to take over his father's job… including Madam, his aunt.

She had barely agreed to take him so he could live in her mansion, but her condition had been that he would become her servant, never again referring at her as "auntie" but as "Madam Red" or simply "Madam" as he was now far used to calling her all the time…

But being a good servant sometimes was never enough, for just slightly noticing that he disagreed with her… she would make sure that he was punished. She would just beat him up but, she had never used the whip on him, and he hoped that she would never go to such extremes.

"Ciel, I told you to hurry up! Gosh, why are you just standing there for? Go along now, before I change my mind!" she commanded pulling him out of his thoughts.

He immediately ran towards his room, gathering some of his clothes and his uniforms. He went into the bathroom and washed up as quickly as he could, he then got dressed and went downstairs after taking his little bag and his inhaler, and finally taking a last look to make sure his room was alright he left.

Then, he went into the kitchen and took a tiny piece of bread. He noticed the other servants were looking at him so he stopped and turned towards them.

"What?" he asked innocently, as he served himself a glass of water.

"We already know where you're off to, but Ciel, seriously you have to eat something else… look at yourself! "Exclaimed Lorraine, one of the maids, she was a 23 years old brunet with green eyes.

"Yeah, Ciel… I'm getting kind of worried, you're way too skinny…" said the other one, Marie, she had short red hair and ocean blue eyes and she was 20 years old.

Ciel stared at them for a second before he sighed.

"I'm worried too you now…" added Michael, a black haired 24 year old with honey colored eyes.

"You guys… I wasn't even supposed to take that piece of bread… it's my punishment" he muttered as he got ready to leave, but Michael took a hold of his thin arm.

"Wait… what? Did you say this is your punishment now?" he asked in disbelief.

"…Yes" he answered not looking back.

"Is she crazy? You were already skinny! You'll starve to death!" exclaimed Lorraine.

"Don't worry; I'll work it out somehow… see you guys later!" he winked at them and ran off, after yelling a quick goodbye over his shoulder, to go meet with his mistress.

"What took you so long? Ugh, never mind that… where you are going?" she asked as she saw him making his way to sit next to the carriage driver.

"Um, Madam… this is where I am supposed to sit, is it not?" he asked as he froze as he was about to take the drivers hand.

"Come on, now… get in" with that she stepped in, followed by Ciel who sat across from her looking outside of the window, a calm expression on his young features.

They passed by trees… hundreds and hundreds of trees on their way. Then there was a little bridge that gave the most beautiful view towards the flowing river. And finally… the entrance towards the Michaelis manor, there were roses… lots of them, different colors, different sizes… it was simply beautiful.

As they rode down the little path, Ciel could see a blond teen… he was cutting the grass with a determined look on his eyes… as if trying to concentrate on not messing up, he guessed that was the gardener.

They came to a stop in front of the manor, once Madam stepped out of the carriage, Ciel followed silently behind… talking in all that surrounded him, and noticed that it actually looked similar to what had once been his home, she shook his head at the thought trying to fight over the sadness that suddenly overwhelmed him… but once again, a voice, new to him, pulled him out if his thoughts.

"Welcome back, Madam" greeted with a small smile an old man that seemed to be the butler.

"Well, hello, Tanaka-san" smiled back Madam.

"It's good to have you back; Lord Michaelis is waiting for you in his office… oh, I see you've brought some company" he said as he took notice of Ciel standing politely a few steps behind Madam Red.

"Oh, yes… Tanaka, this is one of my servants, Ciel…he is very good at his work and since I'll be staying a while I thought he could work here as a way of saying thanks" she said as she signaled Ciel to come closer.

"Hello, sir" said Ciel as he shook the older man's hand.

"Hello, Ciel… I'll show you around later on, alright? Now, let's go to my Lord's office" he said as he started off towards the staircase.

They soon stopped in front of an ebony door.

"Ciel stay here, I'll be back shortly" instructed Madam as she stepped in and Tanaka closed the door.

He stood there for a few moments… he wasn't used to just stand there and do nothing so he thought he could take a look around the hall, but as he turned around to start walking he stumbled against someone, sending them both to the floor.

"Ah!"

He was lying on top of a chest… and as he looked up, he met up with the most beautiful crimson eyes he had ever seen.

**I know it doesn't really have much of a story yet (I think…) but, give it a chance? I'll update the next chapter if you guys want me to, if not I'll just delete it, 'kay? Thanks for reading, Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lg15: Thanks for the review guys well here's chapter 2 Meyrin will be completely out of character at first but then she'll go back to her clumsy self ^^ Happy New Year~!**

Chapter 2: Treatment and Introductions

_**Why this little-**_ The well dressed young man stopped his own thoughts as he looked up at the person who had made him fall on his back.

Blue eyes stared into his with a hint of worry and a hint of fear, he looked quite young and by the way he dressed it was obvious that he was indeed a servant.

"…Oh, I'm so sorry, my Lord!" he apologized as he got off of him in a hurry. He then stared at the small pale hand that was handed out for him to stand up.

He looked up at those eyes once again; he was dumbfounded by the pool of emotions that was there. And just as he was about to take a hold of that hand… his office's door, almost, slammed open.

"Oh, Sebastian, what on earth…? Ciel!" she yelled at her servant, and soon enough Ciel found himself slightly trembling, his eyes widening slowly as his mistress approached him.

"…If you will excuse me, Sebastian… I am going to have a little talk with my servant" she said somewhat harshly as she grabbed Ciel's arm on a tight grip and led him towards the end of the hell.

As he was dragged away, Ciel looked once again at the tall man that was now getting on his feet by the help of his butler. His crimson gaze met his once again, and after giving him a slightly sad look, he turned away as he kept walking behind one furious Madam Red.

~.~

"What is the matter with you, brat!" she almost yelled as she let go of his arm, pushing him a little too hard making him hit the wall.

"It was an accident, Madam…" he murmured loud enough for her to hear as he hid his face with his bangs.

"An accident? And accident, he says!" she said harshly.

"I'm truly…." Ciel's apology was interrupted by Madam's right hand, which had a ring on her pointer, hitting his right cheek, making it slightly bleed.

"Your punishment just increased, Ciel… no dinner nor lunch and you may only eat the littlest piece of bread for breakfast is that clear?" she asked in a harsh tone as she grabbed him by the hair making wince as he was held against the hard wall.

He hissed a little as pain started emitting from both his cheek and scalp, but he kept steady… still not looking up.

"But, Madam…" once again, he was slapped this time harder than the last… as he tried to explain once again.

"Two weeks, Ciel… and shut up unless you want it to go for longer, you piece of scum" with that, she pushed him against the wall once more and left towards the office, not looking back at the mess she had left behind.

Breathing heavily, Ciel shut his eyes as he slid down to the floor…The urge to run off and cry overwhelmed him… how much further could he make it? How long, if every time something as this happened he would get beat or punished, and in this case both?

As he tried to build himself together, he heard light, hurried steps coming towards him. It sounded like boots… and as he opened his eyes he confirmed it.

In front of him stood a maid… she had maroon-ish colored hair and wore some thick glassed which hid her eyes. By his judgment, she was in her 20's… and on her young features; he could make out a little frown which led to a worried look…

"Are you alright? Oh, my… your cheek is bleeding" she stated as she kneeled beside his slightly trembling form.

"…it is fine, don't worry" he murmured in a low tone… he didn't want to be a bother to anyone.

"Nonsense… come now, I would feel better if you let me take care of your wounds… please?" she begged as she saw he was about to protest.

"Fine…" he sighed as he slowly got up, trying to fight off the little dizziness he was feeling. Shaking his head a little, he waited for a second… and it went away.

"You alright?" she asked again as she saw him take a few deep breaths, as they started off towards the stairs.

"…yes, just felt a little dizzy for a moment there… it already passed" he said in a calm tone as he followed her.

"Hmm, very well then…" she said not completely convinced.

They kept walking all the way down to the kitchen, where the two blonds stood chattering as they ate what seemed to be some sort of sandwich. They both stopped when they saw the maid arrive…

"Meyrin-san!" greeted the younger one, who had to be the same one Ciel had seen from the carriage.

"Meyrin, Master Sebastian said you needed to go dust the library, he's going to be spending his free time over there this evening" said the older one as he kept chopping some onions that lay on the cutting board.

"Well, that will have to wait. I'm going to take care of our new mate here, look at the cut on his cheek…and there's a bruise forming too. Bard, can you look for some ice? And Finnian, look for some towels while I look for some medication so it won't get infected" she said as she held out a chair for Ciel, who looking around sat quietly.

"Wow… Meyrin-san, we had never seen you so focused… you're not even stammering!" said Finnian in amazement.

She instantly blushed and looked away. "I-I'm j-just t-trying to d-do s-something r-right… t-that's all" she stammered as she shook her head.

The cook and the gardener smiled and went to look for what their friend asked for, coming back not in less than two minutes.

"Here, Meyrin-san!" said the gardener in a cheerful voice as both of them placed everything on the table next to the unknown young boy.

There was an awkward silence, in which the only thing that could be heard was the hissing from the pot that was on the fire…

Meyrin cleaned Ciel's bloodied cheek making him slightly hiss as she applied the medication but he had to be honest… it immediately started to feel better, the pain almost nonexistent.

He glanced at the three of them and realized something… he hadn't introduced himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry… My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I believe I will be working among you for a while" he said politely as he smiled when they're eyes lit up as if they had been expecting him to do this…

"Hello, Ciel! Well, my name is Finnian, but you may call me Finny… I'm the gardener and I will be honest… I'm always messing up at my job, it is a surprise that the Young Master hasn't fired me!" he said as a blush took over his cheeks in embarrassment.

"I'm Bard, the cook and you could say 95% of the time I had to restart everything I cook…" he said with a small grin as Ciel nodded still smiling.

"W-well… I-I'm Meyrin, t-the m-maid… I'm a-always b-breaking stuff and… w-well, I g-guess I m-mess u-up t-too..." she said, returning to her old clumsy self.

"It is very nice to meet you all" said Ciel as he held a towel filled with a couple of ice cubes that Meyrin had prepared, against his bruising cheek.

They chattered for a while, Ciel asked a couple of question as to what he could do to help and Meyrin, trying not to break anything, gave him a quick tour around the areas he would be working on. She had nearly dropped an antique base, but Ciel with his flawless reflexes had caught it just in time.

Meyrin had to go back and clean the library so once they were on the same corridor where she had found him, she left waving goodbye…

Ciel stood there until he noticed that Madam was walking towards the stairs next to the butler and looked like she was going out… he was about to go and fallow just to see if he was needed when he heard the sound of lots of papers falling to the floor, coming from the office.

He slowly walked towards it, and hesitated before gently, but loudly, knocking three times.

"…enter"

His heart started bumping hard against his little chest at the sound of such a melodious voice… and finally taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

Inside, as he expected, was his temporary new master… Sebastian Michaelis, who knelt next to his desk trying to gather a bunch of papers that had fallen from the edge of said desk.

Without asking, Ciel went and knelt beside him… quickly gathering the rest of the papers not noticing the stare of those brilliant crimson orbs.

Sebastian stared at the young boy… he could not help it; he was the most beautiful being he had seen in years. From his young features to his pale, smooth looking, skin and finally stopping on his gorgeous blue orbs…

Ciel, finally noticing the stare, turned towards him…

"…My lord?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Sebastian found the action cute and could not help but smile at his temporary new servant, as Madam had informed him.

"…Ciel, right?" he asked as he helped the boy get up, taking the papers that he was holding towards him.

"Yes, sir… very nice to meet you" Ciel said politely as he made a nodded his head.

Once he looked up, he met with the frowning face of his master… and when he was about to ask if there was something wrong…

"…who did this to you?" he asked in a low voice as he reached his hand, gently caressing his servant's bruised cheek.

Ciel winced a little at the contact. "… nothing, sir, it will be fine in a few days" he said as he concentrated on a spot on the carpeted floor.

There was a minute of silence before the earl spoke once again after gathering his thoughts…

"It was Madam, wasn't it?" he asked, slight anger filling his voice. Ciel wasn't willing to lie at his face… so he just silently nodded his head.

"…I don't like that… you didn't do anything wrong, it was mere accident…" he murmured.

"…she wouldn't listen"

"I will not tolerate this, not again" he hissed as he reached and started to caress Ciel's Grey-is blue locks…

_**I hadn't felt this warmth for such a long time…and there's this feeling in my stomach… but I won't make up illusions… I can't try to reach for something that will never be meant to be…**_

Little did Ciel know, certain earl was planning on getting to know him better… better yet, he was feeling the same strange thing inside of him…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cleaning and Discussions

"Good morning, everyone" greeted Ciel as he entered the kitchen, where everyone sat eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Ciel!" the said back, Meyrin stood from her chair and went towards Ciel, taking a hold of his hand.

She led him to a chair and was about to serve him some eggs and a little mint salad but Ciel stopped her.

"Wait, Meyrin… I'm not that hungry, don't worry I'll eat something later" he tried to sound convincing, we was sure that Madam did not wish for anyone to know, and he thought that with the other servants knowing back at home was quite enough.

They looked at him for a second eying him over, probably about to say how thin he already was but, as if sent by the heavens, Tanaka came into the kitchen holding a little notebook.

"Morning, everyone" he said with a small smile as he took a cup of green tea that Meyrin held for him. He took a quick sip from it and then looked towards Ciel, frowning slightly as he saw the dark bruise on the teen's cheek… but he decided not to ask, figuring that it must had happened when Madam had said she had to have a "talk" with her servant… and, oh, how right he was.

"Alright, then… Meyrin, today you will have to dust off all of the paintings and then clean the floor from the main entrance" he said and she nodded, quickly making her way to look for the needed cleaning supplies.

"Finnian, I was taking a walk around the garden just now and noticed some of the roses were drying off, please cut them off and then carefully water them… then trim the grass" he announced to the young blond, who happily nodded heading to the garden, scissors already in hand.

"Bard, Madam is allergic to nuts so no nuts into anything today… for lunch, please prepare some beef along with some fresh salad and garlic bread… I will help you later on with dinner arrangements" he said to the older blonde and he nodded taking some money from a little pot that was hidden in a cabinet and going out the door, probably heading to buy some of the freshest ingredients.

"Ciel, over there on the cart is Master Sebastian's breakfast which consists of French toast along with some fruit salad and red tea, remember that so you may tell him while you get his clothes for today ready, they're in the second drawer to the left" he said.

"Wait, Tanaka-san… I'm supposed to wake up madam, not Master Sebastian…" said Ciel in a confused tone.

"Yes, well… it's been arranged that I will take care of madam and you of Master Sebastian for the rest of your stay here, of course… that was discussed yesterday" he smiled as he placed everything on a tray so Ciel could take the other cart that was upstairs.

"Alright then, where's Master Sebastian's bedroom?" he asked as he took the tray in his hand carefully.

"You go upstairs, quickly to the left and then the fourth door to your right"

Ciel nodded and headed upstairs, just at the end of the stairs there was another cart on the far corner. He placed all the plates and the tea set and then rolled it towards the direction he had been told. He counted the doors and stopped right in front of the fourth.

He took a deep breath trying to keep his calm… he had been nervous since he left the office the day before, his new master had been rather nice… almost father like but… he felt something else deep in his heart. Maybe right now it was just an attraction but, he knew that if he let it happen… it would become something else.

So the question was… should he?

Ciel jolted out of his thoughts when the aroma from the French toast reached his little pale nose, he took a few steps forward and hesitantly gave three knocks.

"… Come in" came the somewhat sleepy voice of the master of the household.

Ciel pushed the door open and then closed it behind him. He looked up to see Sebastian sitting on the bed staring at him with a calm expression.

"Good Morning, Master" he said in his usual polite manner as he put on his best fake smile, as he always did at home.

Sebastian noticed how forced his smile was… and felt the need to make him smile joyfully… but he shook his head in annoyance, he could not be thinking these sorts of things, this boy was a servant! And of course, Sebastian knew very well, that he was soon to be spouse to Mrs. Sutcliff.

He snapped out of his thoughts and focused his stare on the boy once again, he listened to what his breakfast would be, his schedule and how neatly everything Ciel did was… the little servant had done all of this while he prepared tea and surprising Sebastian, he added a little spoon of honey… just as he liked it.

Ciel handed him the cup and went directly towards the drawers, looking for the clothes that Tanaka had told him, he found them, of course, and then placed then next to Sebastian who seemed to be enjoying his cup of tea.

He waited for him to finish his breakfast and then placed all the dirty dishes on the cart, he excused himself so his master could dress up while he went downstairs but as he was about to leave Sebastian told him to wait a second.

"What is it, my Lord?" he asked as he looked at him.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked quietly.

Ciel's eyes widened for a second but then he looked down as he brought his hand up to slightly touch his cheek… if he were to be honest; it hurt much worse than the day before but…

"Not as much…" he lied, immediately feeling guilty. He hated to lie, but he would not let anyone take pity on him.

Sebastian eyed him over for a minute and then chuckled as he smiled. "Liar…"

"…I'll let you dress then, my Lord… excuse me" he said quickly, opening the door and walking out

It was lunch time, Madam and Sebastian sat in the dining room waiting as the servants finished in the kitchen.

"So, Sebastian…" she started as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Yes, what is it?"

"Did Ciel behave? He's such a brat…" she said with a somewhat disgusted face, and Sebastian did _not_ like that.

His eyes narrowed a bit as he answered back. "Yes, he did… he is a splendid servant. And pardon me, Madam… but he is not a brat" he said.

Madam put her tea cup down and stared at her long time friend… "Oh, believe me… most of the time he gains punishments for being disrespectful; back at home it was constantly… I guess he is just hiding his true self" she mocked.

Sebastian's jaw tightened… why was he getting so angry at Madam for saying these things about a servant? He should not be behaving like this… what was this uncomfortable feeling on his chest?

"Madam… I know that you hit him yesterday; did you see the damaged you made? Did you see the stinging bruise you left behind? Did you even let him explain?" he said raising his voice as anger took over his mind and body.

And of course, Madam started growing angry too. "Yes, I hit him! But there was nothing to explain, it was obvious that he threw himself at you, making it look as an accident!" she said fiercely.

Sebastian stood up from his seat. "Stop making up excuses! Do you enjoy making him suffer? Do you like to see him in pain? You should've let him explain, because it was an accident!"

Just then the door opened, to reveal a somewhat shocked Ciel… the expression on his features said one thing… and Sebastian noticed it: My lord, what have you done?

But as if nothing had happened, Ciel holding two trays went first towards Madam… putting the plate in front of her. When he was going to walk towards Sebastian, she whispered three words that made his blood run cold…

"You'll regret this…"

He tried to shake it off, and walked towards the raven haired man… putting the plate right in front of him and with a polite excuse me… he walked back into the kitchen.

"My apologies, Madam… I lost control for a minute there. I hope you may forgive me…he is just a mere servant" he said changing his tone to a cold one…

Madam smirked in content. "Of course I forgive you, Sebastian… he's nothing but a pest" she said as she continued to enjoy her lunch.

"…indeed"

Little did they know, Ciel stood behind the door… frown on his face as he once again bit his lip trying to fight off the tears that menaced to fall down… but still, one managed to escape as he slowly walked down the corridor… away from the cruel reality that was becoming his existence.

**LG15: well, I think that was a little rushed at the end… I'm not really sure -_-' Lol, thank you all for your review and please pardon any mistakes I actually kind of speak Spanish so ^^ I always try my best, write you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, thanks everyone for the reviews, alerts and favorites XD I took long because I'm trying to write some decent chapters, I started school so… nah, I'm not going to give any excuses -_-' I'm very sorry… forgive me, please?**

Chapter 4: Coldness and questions

"Meyrin… Meyrin!" a voice called at the clumsy made who found herself cleaning the floor. She looked up in surprise, quickly stopping on her duties.

"Oh, Good Evening, Master Sebastian" she said with a slight smile.

"Evening, have you seen Ciel?" he asked as he looked around as if expecting the young boy to appear out of nowhere

"Actually, sir, I haven't seen him since lunch time… he went to the kitchen with an empty tray, left it and said that he would be taking a break… but he has not returned" she said as she held her pointer at her chin in thought.

_**Where could he be then? Why am I worrying about this anyway? What Madam said was correct… he is just a mere servant, nothing more nothing less… but, why does it feel so wrong? I mean, I felt this sudden tightness in my chest when I said such… harsh words, but I cannot seem to find an accurate reason…**_

"Well, that's alright, Meyrin… keep up the good work, no offense but it its quite surprising that you have not broken anything" he said with a small smile as he kept on walking down the hall.

Meyrin's once happy, calm countenance changed into a sad, worried one, she thought back to lunch time… when Ciel had entered the kitchen, he had been silently crying, shaking so much that he had dropped his empty tray and he kept on apologizing, mumbling almost to himself.

Bard had gone to him, holding his shoulders as he asked what was wrong… she had never seen so much hurt in one's eyes… it was obvious that, that young, brave, full of energy boy had suffered what one could on a lifetime… yet, he seemed quite happy.

He had said that it was nothing and that he just needed a brake… and just like that, he walked off.

~Somewhere in the mansion's gardens~

_I am sick and tired of this happening to me… it is always the same when I come to another manor with Madam. That's exactly the reason why I don't actually beg for her to bring me along… How much longer am I suppose to cope up with this? Each and every one of her friends thinks of me as an inappropriate servant who really needs to learn some manners… _

Ciel's thoughts raced through his mind as he walked back and forth at the back of the garden. He didn't know how long he had been standing there but it had to be a good couple of hours… ah, who cares!

He ran a hand through his hair and heavily sighed… a part of him told him to turn around and go back to his chores right now but, another part _screamed_ at him to stay and just forget about everything.

The little happiness that had overwhelmed his heart when he entered this mansions doors… was slowly turning into nothing but pure nothingness… and he couldn't really explain how safe he had felt at the touch of the earl's hand. He knew very well that is was wrong.

First, they were both men… second, he had only like, literally, seen him for what? Two days at most? And third, it was utterly impossible for someone as seemingly perfect as Sebastian Michaelis to fall for… _nothing but a pest_.

Those words had wounded him… he admitted that much. He just couldn't understand why… as he had been insulted in much worse ways and… he just had never actually _cared._

"Maybe… I should just… seal up" he whispered to himself as he slowly turned around and faced the manor, from where he could hear the other servant's voices calling him.

What once used to be a calm, peaceful look on Ciel Phantomhive's face were now pure courage, pride and hatred.

~Back at the manor~

"Ah Ciel, there you are… where have you been? There's so much work to do! Are you alright? Why did you leave so suddenly?" said Meyrin as she followed the teen that had just passes by her with a somewhat uncaring expression.

"Ciel… Hey, are you listening to us?" yelled Finnian as he stood in front of the young servant.

"I don't have to explain anything to any of you" spat out Ciel in a really harsh tone as he gave them an angered look.

"Ciel, I'm sorry… but you're being impolite, what is the matter with you?" a new voice came into the "conversation".

Ciel flinched slightly as he hid his eyes with his bangs not bothering to look at his master.

Sebastian, of course, noticed this and was starting to grow impatient… he signaled the other servants to stand back as he went closer towards Ciel.

"Ciel… I said that you were being rather impolite, I am waiting for you to apologize to the others" said Sebastian as he stood upright and glared at the servant.

Ciel turned his head violently towards Sebastian and gritted his teeth. "_I will not…_" he hissed as he glared at the crimson orbs.

The blue-haired boy attempted to walk away but Sebastian grabbed his arm turning him around… only to gain a big push from Ciel. And lead by his impulses and all he had been thought of how to punish a servant…

_**SLAP!**_

Three gasps emerged from when the others stood and including Sebastian, they stared at the growing bruise on their new member's cheek.

Ciel felt the urge to bring his hand up and caress his cheek… but his pride was way stronger. With a determined look in his eyes, he turned towards the raven haired man, who had just parted his lips to speak.

"What the hell is wrong with you, huh? You just got here, I've known my staff for far, way far longer than you have and believe… they are far from deserving such behavior from you…" Sebastian nearly growled out, utterly out of his senses.

Ciel let out a small, amused chuckle as he slightly smirked.

"My Lord… I just thought that _pests and mere servants_ do not know what well behavior was" he whispered as he stared back at Sebastian whose eyes had grown a little wider…

…_**He heard.**_

**A/N: Crappy chapter? I'm sorry if you disliked it, I'm trying my best… I mean its 9:21 pm over here, I have school tomorrow and I have to get up at 5 am… I really, really try to update decently *sigh* Can you just… cope up with me a little? Please? I have lots of free days this semester so I'll have some time to update, ugh now I'm just whining! I'm sorry! I'll update ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LG15: Oh, my gosh… I can't believe how long I made you wait D: I'm sorry; school is like… work, work, work aaaaaaaaannnnd work. -_-'Anyways, hope you enjoy this late chapter ^^.**

Chapter 5: What to do

Sebastian and Ciel just stared at each other for a few minutes. Ciel's cheek urged him to caress it, but he wouldn't give in so easily.

"Hearing what you mustn't now, aren't we?" Sebastian asked as he stood up straight, determination clear in his crimson orbs.

Silence was his answer, he just… stared.

"Ah, going mute now?" he pressed on. But still, his servant kept on the sudden silent treatment.

_How can he just… ask so calmly? Doesn't he feel even the slightest glint of regret? How am I supposed to handle this situation? I already snapped at him, I snapped at who were 'soon to be' my friends… when madam finds out, I am toast. I just couldn't control myself! I can't understand why he just agreed with Madam when he had just defended me! Hell, I can't even understand why I feel so… attracted to him! Ugh, Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Ciel, I am talking to you… answer me" it was far obvious that Sebastian was starting to grow more and more angered by each passing second that he stayed quiet… so, going against his prideful side, he decided to just go and apologize. But, as if fate had gone against him…

"Sebastian, darling, what is going on here?" Madam came walking quickly into the kitchen followed by Tanaka, whose eyes widened just a bit as he eyed Ciel.

"Angelina…" Sebastian seemed surprised at her entering the kitchen of all places… he knew she wasn't really fond of such places.

Madam looked at everyone's faces and stopped at Ciel's quickly looking at the growing bruise. And as the "good mistress" she had always been, instead of growing concerned for her loyal servant:

"Ciel… what did you do to gain that, Hm? ANSWER ME!" she raised her voice.

The young servant slowly started looking up, but Angelina grew impatient and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her in the eyes.

For the second time to Meyrin, and first to everyone else… they noticed how a small, violent shiver went through his small frame.

"You, what did he do?" she pointed at Meyrin as she asked in a rather harsh tone.

Meyrin's orbs widened the slightest bit as she looked from Sebastian's slightly shocked expression to Ciel's "secretly" scared one, to Madam's furious glare.

She had always been honest, loyal and fond to her master and friends… but right now, she did not have the heart to see the young boy suffer any longer. She took a deep breath, knowing what was to come.

"… I don't know, Madam" she whispered as she gave a smile towards Ciel, who began to shake his head, refusing to accept this.

Madam knew better, she looked towards Sebastian and smirked. "Sebastian, your servant has lied to me… in my manor, the punishment is a set of whips" she said.

"W-Wait! That is not true! She just lied because I told her to! Please, leave her alone, do anything to me… not her, please, Madam" Ciel said in a low voice, but everyone heard him.

"Pathetic…" she huffed, she grabbed Ciel's arm harshly and started off to the door.

"I'll be back, Sebastian… this won't happen again, I'll make sure of it. And, Meyrin? My apologies, but please don't let this scum manipulate you dear… you are a magnificent servant" as he was dragged away, Ciel looked back to the servants and smiled sadly at them… it was an unsaid apology and they all accepted it with a silent nod, before they both disappeared from the kitchen.

"Come on you little brat!" Madam pushed Ciel onto the floor. They were at the back of the mansion, where one of the carriages was parked. There, she yelled at him to get to his knees.

Ciel was afraid… he had never been whipped and wasn't completely prepared for it. Yes, he had taken the decision literally by himself but… it was either him or Meyrin.

There was a wooden pole in front of him, next to it there was a chain which ended up in a pair of rusty cuffs. Madam grabbed his wrists and cuffed him before walking away furiously.

**Lg15: This is just a part of this chapter, as you noticed ^^. Well, sorry for the lateness again, guys! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and I hope I'm able to update soon ;).**


	6. Chapter 6

**LG15: What can I say? Thank you all, very much for all your support ;) Here's another chapter, I hope you like it.**

Chapter 6: What to do pt 2

~Inside the mansion~

"Master, please! We have to stop her, you can't just let her use him as if he were her own personal punching bag… and I do not know if I'm correct, but, that boy… he hasn't eaten anything in at least the five days he has been here… he always says that he just isn't hungry and that he would just eat later, but he doesn't!" explained Meyrin as she tried to keep up with Sebastian's pace, as he "uncaringly" walked towards his study, awaiting for his long friend's return. (Madam)

_**He hasn't eaten in nearly a week… please, I saw him eating a piece of bread the other night. Hm… could this be Madam's doing? Or is he just trying to get attention? But, he does seem sort of drained… oh, what is wrong with me? I don't have to care; he is just a servant, nothing more nothing less!**_

"That is not my problem, Meyrin… he is just servant" he said and the young maid could not help but freeze right on her tracks and stare after her master with a look of disbelief.

Not hearing her steps anymore, Sebastian too stopped and turned slightly to face her. Tilting his head slightly he asked what was wrong and Meyrin took a deep breath as a couple of tears menaced to escape her lids.

"You say that he is just a mere servant… is that how you feel about all of us, Young Master?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear her and without further delay, she turned around and silently walked away as she felt her master's intense eyes burn into her back.

~Back to the "barn"~

Ciel had sighed in relief, thinking she had left to return later… but she had left indeed to return, with the whip in her strong grip.

No words came from either. Ciel stared at the floor, where he could see Madam's shadow raising the whip… and bringing it down with all of her might.

Nothing… Ciel could say nothing to describe the stinging, burning pain that emerged from his new bleeding wound. He felt the blood run down his back, drenching his once white shirt, now turning crimson.

He had lost track of how many times the whip had collided with his once pale back… all he registered, was pain, pain, pain… pain.

After several more whips, Madam gave one final blow and stopped breathing heavily. She started walking out of the "barn", not even bothering to say a word to her servant, and disappeared.

Ciel fell to his side shortly after she left, he was tired and he was sure that Madam wouldn't be coming to free him for a long time so, giving in to the heaviness of his lids, he fell asleep.

~Next Day, inside the manor~

None of the servants had been able to close their eyes and get some sleep. It was already morning, and Ciel was nowhere to be seen.

The night before, Madam had walked in saying that he would be with them shortly... but that did not happen.

They sat at the kitchen table frowning slightly, they were all worried. Time had stopped for all of them and they did not notice that it was already late, they hadn't made breakfast nor had they woken their master.

"…D-Do you think he left?" asked Meyrin, to no one in particular.

Bard sighed as he looked at the wall. "I don't know… maybe?" he said softly.

Finny's eyes were glazed over by tears, which he fought to keep in… until he couldn't. He stood up from his chair rather fiercely and as gentle, but hard, as he could he slammed his fist against the table, gladly not braking it in two.

"No! He wouldn't, he didn't leave!" he burst out. "I feel something… I have a strange feeling right here" he said as he pointed at his heart. "That. He. Didn't. Leave."

"T-Then… where could have Madam taken him? She said something about the punishment being…" she froze at the realization.

"…whips" finished Bard in a barely audible whisper.

There was a moment of silence between them; they all looked at each other, thinking of the same thing.

"She took him to the "barn"!" Bard said, breaking the silence.

"We have to get him!" said Meyrin as she stood up as well.

"But… we're not allowed in there, remember? We, meaning me, destroyed the old carriage…" said Finny as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as an embarrassment blush tainted his cheeks.

"Then we'll have to tell the Young Master" concluded Meyrin.

"But, he said no excuses! Plus, you saw his behavior yesterday, Meyrin. He just nearly broke Ciel's face and stood there while Madam gave out a hint of what she would do to him!" said Bard.

"And he said he was just a mere servant… or so you told us… he won't understand, I can see that he's not the same as before" Finny said as sadness took over his features.

Meyrin frowned sadly too at that… but then she shook her head. "Then we'll have to make him understand"

**Lg15: I need to finish another part for this chapter… yeah, so next chapter: Ciel is still chained to the pole, the servants have a little discussion with Sebastian… I better shut up cause you have to read and find out ^^ ( thought, I pretty much made it pretty obvious Lol XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lg15: Holy… how long has it been? I'm so sorry, I've been horribly busy with school lately and pretty much all I'm capable of doing when I come home is do my homework and surrender to Morpheus D: Please forgive me! Here's the chapter, I hope it is of your liking.**

Chapter 7: What to do pt 3

Meyrin, Finnian and Bard found themselves behind their master's study's door. They had just arrived and were trying to decide how to talk to their master without annoying him any further.

"Fine, then…I'll knock" stated Bard as he stepped forward. His fist met with the wooden door, softly, a couple of times. They waited for permission to come in and once they got it they all entered.

Sebastian looked up quickly as he noticed several footsteps that clearly belonged to more than one person. He stared at his servants with a calm expression on his pale face, his crimson orbs showing nothing but confusion.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" he asked, stopping after he signed one last paper.

The three looked at each other and, of course, Meyrin took a step forward.

"I would like to ask for the barn keys, Young Master" she stated calmly.

"No" he said without even thinking about it and returned to his work.

"I said that I would like the keys to barn, master" she repeated.

"And I said no" he said, growing slightly annoyed… again.

"But, we need them!" she pressed on. She didn't like bothering Sebastian like this, in fact, she had never done it… but, Ciel needed them, she just knew it and she wasn't about to just pretend like she didn't feel the strange pressure on her chest.

All of them had grown strangely attached to the young boy in his short stay. It wasn't because of his appearance or for what he did… it was because of who he was, his heart, even though it was clear that it had been through a lot, was honest and pure.

Sebastian, literally, growled and shot up right from his desk, angry expression taking over. "Damn it, I said no, Meyrin!" he yelled, making her flinch back. And he could have sworn that she had started lightly trembling, but he ignored it.

"But Ciel-"

"Meyrin that is enough, that little brat is downstairs in his room, well fed and probably just wasting his time in nonsense!" he said in a harsh tone.

But they weren't willing to give up. "But he isn't!" yelled Bard, growing quite annoyed at his master's behavior.

"Oh, really? And how do you know that? Have you even checked?"

"Would you just listen, damn it!" yelled Finnian, surprising everyone in the room. "We know it because we can feel it and we know because we stayed up all night waiting for him! Want to know something else, huh? Oh, yes! Madam came in without him and said that "he would be with us shortly", but he _never_ came back…" he finished a little more calmed by the end.

Sebastian was glaring at his servants dangerously, until his brain processed what he had just heard.

_**He didn't come back last night? But, Madam said he was already in his room and that he sent me an apology… was she lying? No, she would never lie to me or anyone else… she is an honest woman; this three must be hallucinating or something.**_

"If you feel "oh, so worried" check the barn from the outside, because I will not be giving you the keys" he said as he sat back down and waved them off.

Meyrin huffed angrily and stormed off the study room, Finnian and Bard following her as they made their way towards the "barn".

~Outside of the barn~

Hurried footsteps could be heard in the quiet area. The three servants, almost, racing towards what they felt.

Once they were next to the somewhat old looking little building, Meyrin looked up and saw a little window not too far up.

"Finny, can you lift me up towards the window?" she asked.

"You don't have to ask, Meyrin-san" he smiled as she held onto his shoulder, and he took a hold of her feet hoisting her up with his super strength.

As Meyrin looked inside she saw nothing, at first, but then she heard it. There was the sound of faint, deep, unsteady, shaky breathing; and she looked towards the sound.

"Ciel!" she yelled in deep worry as she saw his state.

She jumped to the ground gracefully and ran towards some rocks, she grabbed one and ran back to the others.

"I'll be in trouble for this, but right now I could care less" with all of her might, she threw the rocks towards the window, breaking it completely.

Then, Finny lifted her up again and she slid her way into the "barn". She jumped to the ground and ran towards Ciel, falling to her knees next to him.

"Ciel! Ciel, are you alright?" she winced as she saw the still bleeding whip marks. Her hand made her way towards his paler than usual cheek, and gasped at how cold it felt.

"You have hypothermia…" she whispered, as she noticed his lips, which were turning blue and his violent shivering.

"Finnian!" she yelled as loud as she could as she started desperately tugging at the chains that were keeping him restrained.

"What is it? Did you find him?"

"Yes, yes, but he's not well! Get Master Sebastian, now! I need those damn keys, or Ciel will get worse and if that happens he could…"

There was a little moment of silence and then the gardener replied.

"We'll be back as soon as possible!"

And then they were gone.

~Michaelis manor~

_**Are you really not here? Did you leave? I haven't' seen you all day…could it be true, what, apparently, Madam's been doing? Is she really just a good actress? Are you well? Do you hate me? Are you crying right now? Are you laughing? Mad? I need to know how you are… I don't know how to explain this disturbance right here in my chest… why is it that I am so attracted to you? I don't even know you that well. **_

Sebastian sighed in frustration as he pulled at his raven locks. He had stopped working a few minutes after his servants left. He was confused, mad and worried. Why worried? He didn't know himself… for all he knew it was that it could all be a complete fake of longing for attention.

"Why can't I just, stop thinking about you, Ciel? Get out of my head already, damn it!" he hissed.

_Knock, knock_

He raised his head and stared at the door for a fraction of a second before he sighed again and muttered an audible come in.

Scaring the living hell out of him, the door slammed open violently, revealing a panting Bard and Finnian who had wide worried eyes as they quickly tried to catch his breath.

"What is it now?"

"Keys, now!" yelled Bard

"I believe that I already said-"

"Damn it, Sebastian! Give us the keys, Ciel is cuffed and chained inside the damned "barn"! We didn't see him, but we had to break the window so Meyrin could go inside and she said that he isn't well and that if he didn't get help he could…" the cook cut himself of, not wanting to go on negative mode.

_**He… what? No, this can't be possible…**_

"I will be going with you, but mark my words that if this is all a sick little game, you will be punished" he warned as he began to walk towards said place to see said "not-well" servant.

But, though he showed no signs of worry or caring… in the inside, his heart begged him to run, run as fast as he could towards the young boy who had strangely captivated his heart…


	8. Chapter 8

**Lg15: Thank you so much XD here's another chapter, really hope you guys like it ;)**

Chapter 8: Found and Cared

"Come on, Ciel… don't die on us" whispered Meyrin as she rubbed the boy's arms trying to give him some warmth, but nothing seemed to be working.

She looked around desperately, wondering what was taking them so long. Ciel trembled terribly in her arms and the air that came out of his lips with every breath he took was chilled.

"Where are they?"She asked out loud.

Ciel's blood was drenching her uniform as well, she did not feel disgusted but the fact wasn't helping her nerves in the least.

"… M-M… M-Meyrin…" a voice called shakily.

The maid immediately looked down; Ciel's eyes were open, sort of glazed and weak looking.

"Ciel! Why are you here? It was Madam wasn't it? Why did she leave you here? You could've died! Look at yourself, if you keep losing blood…"tears started falling from her eyes. The frail boy that she was hugging for warmth could tell they were from pure desperation.

"h-hey… s-s-…s-stop c-crying, p-please" he whispered against the coldness he felt.

It started raining outside… hard. Thunder and lightning struck the once sunny sky.

~With Sebastian and the others~

They were walking (because of Sebastian) towards the "barn", when they were suddenly being soaked by the merciless rain. They walked faster, the servants rushing the lord so he wouldn't get sick too.

"Come on, Master… we're almost there" said Bard as he led the way.

"I live here, bard… I know we're almost there" stated Sebastian with an annoyed frown.

Bard didn't reply and kept going. They finally reached their destination and both servants stared at their master.

"Please, open the door… we are not faking this, I swear" said Bard, desperate to the open the damn door.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, still believing that it was all a sick act. He reached into his suit and took out a key chain.

He stepped forward to the door and reached for the lock. Once open, he looked back at the servants and sighed. His hand pushed the door open, and all that could be seen inside was darkness.

But then… there, right there stood out a silhouette … a silhouette made out of two people. As he stared, Sebastian suddenly felt like he was glued to the ground. Wide eyed, he focused his vision.

A small gasp came from his throat, the two servants that had led him to the place rushed past him yelling something that he couldn't make out as he just… stared, too shocked to even move.

Meyrin sat on the ground, silently crying her heart out as she desperately rubbed her arms against the small frame that lay limply against her.

A strange feeling came over his chest, it pressed on him… it made him move, it made him rush over to his young servant, and he fell to his knees next to them. His trembling, gloved hand reached for Meyrin's shoulder, reassuringly but at the same time showing that he was sorry for not believing his ever loyal servants.

"Call a doctor, quickly…. I'll carry him back, go!"He said to the three of them, taking a hold of Ciel as Meyrin shakily stood up, uniform covered in blood.

They all stared at Sebastian for a second before rushing towards the manor. Sebastian let out a nearly strangled gasp as he looked at Ciel's blood drenched form.

Trying to act quickly he finally noticed that the young boy was chained, the cuffs slightly digging into his thin wrist.

He got up and went straight to one of the old drawers he kept inside the "barn". He opened it and threw its contents out, desperately looking for the cuff's keys.

He finally found it and ran back to the boy. He got the cuffs off and picked him up bridal style, wincing as he felt the marks on the boy's back.

Thunder crashed in the sky making Sebastian slightly jump at how sudden it had been. But he was thankful, because it had pulled him out of his daze. Ignoring the fact that he was going to get wet again, he started sprinting towards the manor.

He was careful, not to step wrong or to trip over something, right now he did not care for himself, but for the figure in his arms.

~Couple of minutes later, Michaelis manor~

Sebastian rushed inside, quickly making his way towards his own bedroom. He quickly went upstairs, passing by his study.

"Sebastian, what on earth is all the commotion about?" Madam's voice came from a door he was passing by.

Her eyes went down to her servant; if Sebastian had been looking he would've noticed the hatred that emerged from her eyes, and the raging disappointment in them. She had actually hoped that he would die and be out of the way. Fewer servants, less pests, better for her.

"Sebastian, darling?" she called as he kept walking, completely ignoring her presence.

With one hand, Sebastian opened the door, but before he entered he looked towards Madam.

"You and I are going to talk, Angelina…" he said in the harshest, coldest way he could for the first time , towards her in his and her life…and he closed the door behind him, leaving a speechless woman in the middle of the hallway.

~Inside Sebastian's room~

The earl knew that he had to wait for the doctor, but he had to get Ciel warm quickly.

As carefully as he could, he placed the young servant on the bed. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and a basin filled with water.

He went back to the room and kneeled beside Ciel, he took off his gloves and started taking off the blood covered shirt away from his servant. He flinched when he gently turned him over his stomach, the scars weren't bleeding that much but there was dried blood over them.

He started cleaning them as he stared at Ciel's face… he was still shivering slightly and was awfully pale, but he needed to make sure the cuts wouldn't get infected.

_**Even though he looks almost dead… he looks peaceful… he seems so strong on the outside, yet he is completely different in the inside. Don't get me wrong… I do not believe that he is weak; he just hides everything so well… I still have my doubts of Madam, but I will settle this once and for all after he gets treated properly…**_

He kept staring into the soft looking, sleeping face of the newest member of his staff and thought about how beautiful he was… yes, beautiful.

"How are you doing it?"He whispered as he leaned in and started caressing the boy's hair. The earl sighed and shook his head… all of this things inside his chest were confusing him… he couldn't understand what his heart was trying to tell him, all he knew was that he was attached to this boy.

He wanted to reach him… he wanted to get to know him better… he wanted to be part of his life.

"What are you doing to me…?" he whispered against the young one's hair as he shut his eyes in frustration, with himself of course.

In the middle of his daze, there was a knock at his door. The doctor had arrived; Sebastian stepped away from his servant and let the doctor finish the work.

Ciel's wounds were cleansed; he was bandaged and dressed in a warm, too big for him, nightshirt.

The doctor told Sebastian that he should keep Ciel warm and that he would be alright. Sebastian thanked him and returned to his room. He changed into his sleep wear and lay next to Ciel.

_**I'm just keeping him warm… nothing more, nothing less…**_

He wrapped an arm around Ciel's extremely skinny waist and hugged him closer, bringing his hand up to once again caress his bluish locks… and just like that he fell asleep, not bothering to loosen his hold on the boy in his arms.

**LG15: : 3 Jeje, hope you guys liked the chapter, Madam's going to get it XD Thank you for reading~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LG15: Wow, you guys are just awesome :') I love you so much! So may reviews in only 8 chapters! Sorry, I'm trying to get used to it, I am just extremely happy ^_^ Anyway, enough of my nonsense! Here's another chapter **

*****: So sorry for not updating in such a long time, I've been rather awfully busy… my apologies, again.**

Chapter 9: Ticklish feeling and a new beginning

The first rays of sunlight seeped into the room where a small body slept. The form frowned slightly on the bed as he woke up.

The first thing Ciel noticed was that he was defiantly NOT in his room. With a confused look he slowly sat up, wincing at the pain that shot through his back.

He didn't start panicking when he noticed it was Sebastian's room, he just gasped and looked around looking for the other, who seemed to be nowhere to be seen.

As he could, Ciel got off bed and looked down at his body. A blush took over his pale cheeks as he saw the nightshirt he was wearing and the only thing that crossed his mind was:

_What am I supposed to do now?_

He sat again and sighed slowly. _I don't understand…he, he's called me a brat, a pest… why does he keep helping me? Why does he keep making me feel this ticklish THING in my stomach? Why don't I hate him?_

The blue eyed boy groaned and pulled at his hair, closing his eyes. "The bloody hell is wrong with me?" he whispered at the empty room.

He decided, after a couple of minutes, that just sitting there and waiting wasn't helping him at all. So, swallowing all of his "pride" (not really…), he made his way to the hallway.

It was cold outside, colder than usual. He raised his hand towards his own forehead and noticed that he had a fever, so, that explained the cold. Also, there was a headache coming up to be added to the pain from the marks on his back.

_Really… could my condition be any worse? I guess it could since… I don't really remember the last time I had a decent meal…_

His stomach growled then… he left out a shaky sigh as he reached the stairs, looking down at them. He was feeling dizzy again, so he feared that if he tried to go down he would fall… so he did what he did when he was a child.

He sat on the first step and like that descended to the other. He kept doing this and when he was on the fifth step a voice interrupted his actions.

"What are you doing?"

Narrowing his eyes, Ciel looked over his shoulder. Sebastian's figure stood at the top of the stairs staring curiously at the youngest.

"Trying to get downstairs… what else?" he said as he looked down at the step he was sitting on.

Sebastian laughed lightly at this. "Hm, well from what I know, people go down and up the stairs standing not in such a… interesting and somewhat fun looking manner" Sebastian was amused, the fact was obvious.

Ciel sighed heavily, why was he explaining this to him? Sure, he was his new TEMPORARY master but… seriously, why?

_Just finish already, Ciel, ignore him, go!_

"I am feeling lightheaded…" he murmured, just loud enough for Sebastian to hear him, before he went down the last few steps and grabbing onto one of the ends, stood up.

Sebastian frowned at what the boy had just said. Meyrin's words came back to him, like a haunting memory…

"_**He hasn't eaten anything in at least the five days he has been here… he always says that he just isn't hungry and that he would just eat later, but he doesn't!"**_

The tall man descended and caught up to his servant, who had a hand against the wall next to him, as if trying to keep his body from falling over at any second.

"Are you alright?" he asked quite concerned.

Ciel stopped walking and looked up at Sebastian. The least he could do was be honest, right? But… he was rather curious about something else…

"Um… what happened to me? Why was I in your room, master?" he asked in a low, weak growing tone.

Sebastian ignored the question at first and reached for the nightshirt's buttons. Under Ciel's somewhat alarmed stare, he started unbuttoning them until he reached his abdomen area.

He held back a gasp at just how thin he truly was, his ribs looked like they were about to pierce through his skin and there were the bruises that had gained color over the night.

Ciel brought his arms up and covered his frame when he realized what Sebastian was looking at… or rather confirming.

"You-"

"I'm fine" whispered the boy as he stared at his master's shoes.

Sebastian wasn't about to give up, so taking Ciel's hand he led them both towards the kitchen. He lifted the young servant slightly and sat him on one of the chairs next to the counter.

The tall man took his coat off and pulled up the sleeves of his white shirt. Then, he started taking out some ingredients which, by Ciel's knowledge, were all meant to become a light soup.

"What are you doing, my Lord?" Ciel's heart started bumping hard against his chest, he wasn't sure why, though…

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making you something to eat"

"Why?"

The crimson eyes man stopped his actions for a second and looked down at Ciel.

"Can you tell me something?" he finally asked, resuming his work.

Ciel shifted his hands nervously, while looking down at his lap. "What is it?"

"Is Madam starving you?"

Heavy silence followed the question; Ciel's eyes went wide in what seemed to be fear as he looked up at his master.

The young servant opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but he just wasn't able to come up with a lie good enough to cover this "slip up".

"Is true then…" murmured Sebastian as he poured some of the soup in a small bowl, he was feeling angry, he wanted to punch himself for not even noticing the strangeness in all of this… situation.

"You have to keep quiet, please" He looked down at his servant only to meet with pleading sapphires.

"But-"he wanted to complain, but the young one cut him off once again.

"I know why I am asking you this please… just listen to this mere servant, please" he said as Sebastian placed the small bowl in front of him.

Sebastian hesitated… he wanted to refuse, but, he looked so desperate right now that he just couldn't… so he gave in.

"Alright… I won't say anything"

He handed the small boy a spoon and watched him start eating slowly.

"How old are you? How many years have you spent serving Angelina?" the questioner was so out of the bloom that Ciel just stared at him stupidly before registering that he was supposed to answer to that.

"Hasn't Madam already told you this? I believe she told me that she did" he said in a thoughtful tone and stopped eating, feeling his stomach turn a little.

"Yes, she has but… if I want to be your friend the I should ask you in person, should I not?" he smiled.

_He… He wants to be my friend? What is this? Why does it feel like my heart is about to jump out of my mouth? Why does my stomach tickle? What the bloody hell is this feeling? Am I actually… growing attached to him? _

"You want to be my friend? But, I'm a servant, master… it's not right"

Gently, but quickly pushing the bowl away, Sebastian leaned down and pressed his forehead against Ciel's, their lips almost brushing…

Ciel felt his face go hot at how close they were. _No! Control yourself, damn it! Stop blushing!_

Sebastian kept going a little lower, going nose to nose with Ciel. He smiled at the blushing face underneath his.

_**He looks so cute… really now, what is this? My heart is beating quite fast and my stomach feels weird… **_

Grinning, he finally gave his answer to the "it is not right speech". He leaned a little lower; brushing his cheek with the servant's and reached for his ear.

"…I don't care" he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**LG15: thank you, thank you, thank you all so much! ^-^ I couldn't be happier than I am right now so THANK YOU~! Here's another chapter, I really hope you like it XD.**

Chapter 10: Survive for worse at the warning

"I don't care…" he whispered.

They were so close… Ciel could feel the warm breath hitting against his pale cheek, he too was terribly slowly leaning in… until he realized what was about to happen.

Eyes widening and red as ever Ciel, gently but quickly and as fast as he could pushed the raven away. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips as he reached for the bowl of soup that Sebastian had so "rudely" pushed away.

Sebastian laughed at the action. "I'm making you nervous…" it was indeed NOT a question so it only made the servant's blush darken even more.

Ciel took the rest of his soup in little sips, not daring to look up at the crimson eyed man.

**Damn, am I really that noticeable? Geez Ciel, get a hold …. UGH! Just SHUT UP brain! Or whatever…**

"Ciel? Ciel, where are you?" a voice from the main room called somewhat impatiently. Ciel turned his head towards the kitchen's door sighing.

He put the bowl down on the counter and carefully got off the chair, glancing back at his master. He bowed and then looked back up.

"Thank you… "He whispered.

Then, before Sebastian could reply, he walked out of the kitchen to go attend his, oh, so charming mistress.

Ciel… Sebastian could not help but smile as he thought of him… he couldn't understand what was going through his own head… with his heart… nothing… but he liked the feeling, period.

He took the bowl and after cleaning it, he dried it and put his coat back on, heading towards the same direction the young boy had taken.

Ciel had stopped in the middle of his tracks when he saw Madame's expression… it showed anger, disgust… what else?

"Ciel…" her tone was even more terrifying.

He just _had _to gulp before even trying to open his lips. "M-Madam… is there something that you need?"

Silence…

"Ciel…?"

"What is it?"

Unknown to them, Sebastian was standing just beside the end of the stairs… staring at the scene that was taking place before him.

"…"

"Madam?" ok, this was getting a tiny bit annoying…

But she was smarter… she finally took notice of the crimson eyed figure and as she was… of course she quickly took cover.

"There's a letter waiting for you in your room, dear" and with that she ascended the stairs and got lost into the hall…

Ciel frowned slightly in confusion…

**I thought she was going to hit me… she **_**was**_** going to hit me; I could see it in her eyes… why didn't she?**

Of course, his answer came when he heard footsteps coming towards him… really well known footsteps.

"Ciel… is everything alright?" He felt his hand on his shoulder and looked slightly up, surprised to find the earl's eyes narrowed as he glared toward the direction Madame had disappeared to.

"Yes, sir… I have to go do my chores, excuse me"

"_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady…" _a voice sang lowly as the owner dusted off the floor from edge to edge leaving it entirely clean, like the great servant he was.

There was a fairly calm expression on his pale face as he swept… but if you looked closer, a hint of worry in those deep sapphire orbs was evident.

He couldn't help it… Madam was not someone to take this kind of thing so… easily, she would lose it soon, and guess who would receive all of her rage?

It had always been that way… sometimes Ciel thought and asked into his insides… had Madam forgotten that they were family?

He stopped his actions at the thought… and felt his eyes water. It sure seemed that way… and it saddened him.

He sighed heavily as he finished the rest of the floor and made his way slowly down the hall.

_**I sometimes wonder… what did I do for her to create such hatred towards me? Was it something I said? Something I did? We were so close when my parents were alive; she showed me so much love… and now THIS… why did she change? I still love her deep inside… but, how much more can I take?**_

When he came back from his… daydream, he had already reached the kitchen where the others were having something to eat, lunch he guessed… since it was already near 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Ciel!"

And just like that… he was being hugged by Finny, but that's not what bothered the young boy. What bothered him was… his small shoulder was becoming slightly wet.

"I'm so glad that you are alright… you gave us quite the scare you know…" the gardener sniffed, trying to get a hold of himself as he let go of him.

Following the gardener, was the cook… he gave him a short hug along with a relieved smile.

Then came Tanaka, who held him for a moment in silence and let go without saying a word… but hey, actions speak louder than words right?

And finally… Meyrin. Behind her glasses, tears were on the verge of falling.

The thing here is… as soon as her arms surrounded his thin frame, she broke.

A painful sob escaped the bottom of her throat, and tears streamed down her face freely and somehow against her will. All her life, she had been trained to be strong… but this, this had been painful to watch, and it was painful to watch because she knew it wasn't over yet…

"Oh, C-Ciel… I-I thought y-you were going to d-die on m-me, d-damn it!" she sobbed.

Ciel's arms that had been lying limply at his sides made their way up and wrapped around Meyrin…

He leaned his head against her hair as a tear slowly rolled down his face… she was crying, for _him._

After what felt like eternity for both, Ciel gently pushed her away and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Listen to me…" he whispered as he helped her up.

She sniffed and looked down slightly to look at him. (She isn't really much taller than him).

"I'm fine, see? It's going to be alright, I'll be fine… I'm used to this, is just she, she had never gone to such extremes… but, I'm used to the beatings, alright? This has been going on since I started working for her, so please, don't cry, Meyrin… It'll be alright" he whispered reassuring words to all of them... and tried to believe it all himself as he fought the urge to cry right then and there.

"But what if it isn't?" she whispered back.

This made Ciel remember about the letter that he had read earlier before his chores… remember Madam earlier? Well, he went into his room just before his chores…

_**Flashback**_

_Taking a deep breath, Ciel pushed his bedroom door open. He took in the surroundings… nothing seemed out of order except for the folded piece of paper that lay on top of his bed._

_He walked towards it and sat, taking the paper in his hands. It was indeed the letter… it was short, but held so much meaning that he had to re-read it._

_**Ciel:**_

_**I can see doubts have grown inside Sebastian… he believes I do not notice, but he looks at me sometimes with hatred. It's your entire fault; you are ruining our friendship…You surely said something about your little manner-learning punishment, didn't you? He knows about the bruises doesn't he? You told him it was me, you scum! You provoked me… and mark my words: YOU WILL REGRET IT, and there won't be someone to save you from what you deserve next time, I will make sure of it.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Ciel looked at her again. "It'll be alright…." He said again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Love is a Battlefield

The sounds of a knife colliding against a cutting board several times at an amazing speed echoed through the kitchen's walls.

A young blue haired boy stood right next to the counter, chopping some ingredients for his master's breakfast. Though… he wasn't going to be the one serving it to him, this had been going on since he read the damn letter.

He would be lying if he were to say that he was not in the slightest bit afraid, we was, yes… he just wouldn't show it, hiding all of his true emotions behind his cold expression once again.

"Ciel?" Tanaka's deep, calm voice called from behind him.

"Yes?" he called as he finished putting everything into the tray.

The old man did not reply but glanced at the youngest of the staff with a hint of deep sadness in his tired eyes.

Noticing the lack of response, Ciel turned, tray in hand, to look at him with a little confused frown. He was about to ask him if there was anything wrong but Tanaka simply took the tray putting on a little smile before leaving him all alone.

Sighing softly, Ciel sat at the table and rested his head in his arms after folding them.

…**I want to get out of here… I want to go home… with Lorraine, Marie and Michael… at least over there I didn't have to deal with the heaviness that fills my heart right now… I want it all too just stop… I don't think this situation could get any worse… I really don't.**

"Ciel, come one, we have to get everything ready!" said Meyrin as she ran into the kitchen, along with the other, except for Tanaka who was with the master at the moment.

"For what?" he asked as he lifted his head.

"Ms. Sutcliff is coming to visit along with Lady Elizabeth, we must clean everything and make sure there are lots of flowers in the main hall, I'm sure they would like a little ball as always… oh, and some lunch would be nice… they will probably leave before or after dinner… come along, we have much to do!"She explained.

The rose's bushes danced along the wind's rhythmic blowing. It made the boy's bluish hair dance along with it too as he gently cut some roses for the visit's arrival.

There was a vase down next to his feet, filled with cold water. There were roses in it… blue, pale pink and white. Happy colors… just like the visits liked it, said Meyrin.

Once he was done, Ciel took the vase into his hands and started heading back to the mansion, careful not to trip over anything and end up breaking it.

"Hey, Ciel… just put that over there… yes, perfect! Ok, we're ready… and we got a couple of minutes, they'll be arriving shortly"

Nodding, Ciel sighed softly and started walking towards his room to take a little break before going back and helping with the guests.

Closing the door behind him, he let his body fall back into his bed. He closed his eyes for a moment to rest… he wasn't drained out, no… a little tired? Yes.

He'd been doing all sorts of chores lately, trying to avoid the crimson eyed man. It was really starting to get the best of him, but he thought (not really) it was worth it.

_***sigh*… who am I kidding? I miss him… yeah; I know we just talked, TALKED one single time but… I miss those random moments when he appeared out of nowhere and stole away my coordination with one simple smile… ugh, I sound like such a fan girl…**_

Nearly face palming, Ciel stood up and headed back… just in time to see a carriage stop inside the manor form the window.

Just as he stopped next to stairs… appeared Sebastian….He was looking… as handsome and charming as ever… big smile on his face as he kept his eyes upfront… wait, what was he looking at?

Frowning slightly, the sapphire orbed teen turned towards the entrance of the mansion.

Standing there at the door whom had been opened by Tanaka was a tall, pale, woman. Her bright red hair and emerald eyes stood out from anything else… she was simply, beautiful. Ciel could only stare in awe at her beauty…

Following her was another girl… she seemed to be Ciel's age. She had curly, blonde hair which was being held up in two ponytails and emerald eyes just like the tallest of both.

"Sebastian!" the blonde girl ran past the redhead and threw her arms around the taller man. He kneeled down and returned the hug, giving the green eyed girl a kiss to the forehead. She smiled brightly and gave him another quick hug before stepping aside to let the other pass.

Now… none of this bothered Ciel, it actually made him smile a little. It reminded him of the good times back when he was just a child… now that he thought about it… he could've _sworn_ he had seen the blonde girl before… he just wasn't sure _where._

"Sebas-chan~…" the playful, teasing voice dragged him back to reality. He looked towards the scene again.

Sebastian had a bright red rose extended towards the attractive woman… she took it gently and gave it a little sniff as she smiled.

_**That…That sort of hurt…I'm not sure… why?**_

Following, they leaned into each other's forehead… staring into each other's eyes _lovingly…_

_**That…w-wounded me…**_

The dark haired teen couldn't understand why his vision was starting to blur…

The couple started to break distance…slowly, very, very slowly… their lips met, melting into a love filled kiss… passionate but still gentle.

_**And… that killed me…**_

Until he felt a thin, quick, silent tear roll down his cheek.

Quickly raising his hand, he wiped away the trail it had left behind and blinked quickly to stop the one's that menaced to follow its lead.

"Ciel, come over here… there's someone I would like you to meet" called Sebastian.

_**Don't…**_

Slowly… but quickly at the same time, he made his way towards them. He felt the blonde's eyes burning the side of his head, but he wouldn't dare look back at her, fearing she would be like Madam…

"Yes, sir?" he asked politely.

"Ciel… this is Elizabeth, she is this beauty's cousin… but I consider her mine as well" he said pointing slightly at the blonde.

"Nice to meet you, Ciel!" the blonde said cheerfully and Ciel could not help but smile back.

Shaking her hand a little, he replied. "Nice to meet you too, my lady"

"And this… this is Grell, Ciel… she is my fiancée"

_**Don't…do this to me…**_

Everything around Ciel seemed to go mute… he knew… he_ knew_ he should've expected this. Sebastian was an earl… he was charming, of course he had to have a fiancée… but why? Why did it affect him so much! It… it couldn't be he was attracted to him…. No it wasn't that, he was sure if it. A simple attraction wouldn't lead to this…

He finally replied after blinking a couple of times at the beautiful lady before him. "Very nice to meet you, my lady" he bowed to her.

"Hello, Ciel…" he smiled brightly at him.

Sebastian was looking at his servant… something seemed off about him… it was his eyes… he could have sworn he say a flick of hurt in them… despair, fear… disbelief… then sadness… all of it masked away by one of his kind smiles.

_What is it? Why are you like this? So tense and to the point of breaking right here… why do you hide yourself? Why have you been avoiding me? WHY don't you smile at me anymore? WHY CIEL? WHY? Why can't you see that I want to…? _

But what was that he truly wanted? He loved his fiancée… he really did. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her… NEVER…

"Sebastian, dear? Come on, Ciel said lunch was ready…"

"Oh… let's go then… come along, Lizzy"

In the kitchen, Ciel had given everything to the others…. He couldn't face him…

He silently peeked out to the dining room, where the three of them were having a cheerful conversation. They laughed, smiled and enjoyed… something he hadn't done in a rather long time…

A warm, well known hand lay gently on his thin shoulder…

"Ciel…"

"What is it, Meyrin?" he whispered back, eyes still on the scene.

"…I'm not stupid, Ciel… "

"…"

"You have feelings for him… don't you?"

"…where's Madam?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Oh, right… she asked if you could take her dinner to her room… she didn't look really well…"

_**Maybe she's getting sick… I can't let her get sick; I'll make her some tea with special herbs… this will take my thoughts away from him for a little while, at least… It would be best to just forget about him… he's taken, he's a forbidden man.**_

He started preparing some of Madam's favorite soup… along with the tea. Meyrin was still there, looking as he worked… when everything was done, he prepared the tray and was about to leave…

"Do you love him?"

He stopped moving… if it wasn't an attraction… if it caused such strange things inside his chest…. it made his heart jump every time… he felt safe in his arms… he hated not being brave enough to just go and speak to him again… it hurt to discover he has a fiancée…

Then the answer was…

"…Yes" he whispered before disappearing into the hall…

**LG15: Yes, Grell is a woman… Yes, SHE is nice… Lol, thanks for reading~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lg15: Ok, so… I didn't like very much how chapter 12 developed (after I re-read it). I think it was quite confusing and left a lot of people like "WTF!" I apologize for that, anyways, I rewrote Chapter 12, I really hope it goes better ^-^. No, I won't change the situation or what happened in the first try at all; I'll just try and make it a little more "Realistic" O_o. Don't worry, Chapter 13 will be published right after this so you won't be wasting your time .**

Chapter 12: The supernatural unexpected everything.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Come in…" Madame's voice sounded hoarse and strangely tired…

Carefully opening the door and holding the tray with the other hand, Ciel entered her room.

It seemed dark, but he could easily make out her red, fiery hair against her pillow. She looked exhausted, frustrated and annoyed.

"Madame?" he called softly, just in case, so he would not startle her.

"What do you want?" she nearly growled out as she glared at him.

"Madame, I brought you some soup and tea. I was informed that you have not been looking well for a couple of days… why did you not call? I would've come earlier but, I have not seen you since-" he cut himself right there, not wanting to upset her, failing miserably.

"Don't use that tone on me, I won't be taking any pity on you, you deserve every word I wrote into that letter and it still stands" she "informed him" with an annoyed huff.

_**What tone? Geez.**_

"I am completely aware of that, Madame. Is there anything else I can get for you?" he might as well just get out already, he wasn't wanted in there anyways.

"No, get out already" she snapped at him and turned onto her side, not facing him anymore.

Ciel stared at her for another moment, making sure by his own judgment that she would be alright, and then left after bowing to her, as always.

"Meyrin, may I ask you a favor?" Ciel said as he entered the kitchen.

Looking up from the dishes she was cleaning up, Meyrin nodded at him with one of her small, calm smiles.

"Could you check up on Madame every now and then? Just to make sure she doesn't catch a fever or something, please?" he asked, going straight to the point.

There was a slight moment where Meyrin's eyes went from shocked, to cold and then back to shocked; she shook her head and looked into his eyes, looking for something, anything that would prove her ears wrong, but she found nothing.

"After all she's done, you still want to help her? Make sure she's fine?" she asked.

There was a slight moment in which Ciel looked somewhat thoughtful but, then he seemed calm and decided again.

"Yes, I would never wish any harm towards her. She's the only one I have, and though she does horrible things to me and calls me names, I love her very much" he said and glanced at the clock.

"Will you do it for me?" he asked again.

Meyrin sighed and nodded her head slightly. "Of course"

"Thank you. Now, it's time for the afternoon tea, I should get going." He said as he rather quickly heated some water and prepared some tea.

Meyrin smiled at him and finished up the dishes, noticing a little late how cold the atmosphere was getting.

"I'll see you later, Meyrin-san"

"Ciel, wait-"but he was already gone.

The sapphire orbed teen, carrying the tea filled tray, knocked a couple of times at his master's study room.

He waited a few moments and when he received no response he knocked again.

Nothing… it seemed strange, so he gave it another try.

"Master, I have your afternoon tea, may I come it?"

_**Now I'm getting mad… why won't he answer?**_

Frowning, Ciel reached for the knob and turned it slightly. Slowly, very slowly, he opened the door and the first thing he noticed was Ms. Sutcliff's widened eyes as she stared at…

He froze where he stood as he stared back at a pair of red, fiery glowing cat-like orbs. Long, sharp fangs peeked from its mouth; black, shadowy feathers were falling over _it._

Why do I keep pointing out _it_? Well, it is because… _it_ looked just like Sebastian. A threatening version of what seemed to be his master.

A silent gasp escaped his lips and it finally noticed him. Ms. Sutcliff's eyes, as well as Sebastian's, flew towards him faster than his brain could actually process.

The tray fell from his numbed hands as he saw the hatred in the once loving orbs of the man who was slowly and strangely stealing his heart.

"Ciel, get out of here, now" said Grell as she held something that looked like a saw in her gloved hands.

But, Ciel couldn't understand what she was saying. He couldn't take his eyes off the fiery glowing ones. They reflected, apart from the hatred, pain, hunger and desperation.

Sebastian let out a growl through his gritted fangs; now he looked ready to attack at any moment, his claws dug mercilessly into his once flawless chair.

"Ciel, go!" yelled Grell as the chair snapped and spilt in two, Sebastian's figure disappeared for a second and reappeared in front of his desk, still staring at him.

Ciel unconsciously took a step forwards, stepping over the already broken china and spilled tea, then another, and like that he kept going until only a couple of them separated him from the raven haired man.

"Grell, what's happening?" he asked not daring to stare away from the… creature.

"As you noticed, Sebastian isn't human. He is a demon and he's starving, he's lost control. It has happened before, but I need you to get out, the smell emitting from your soul is tempting him" she informed him.

_**A demon, I'm in love with a demon. I don't mind, it's just… I don't want to leave, he's in pain, I don't want him to hurt her and end up depressed or something because of it… or, do demons even get depressed?**_

Deciding to just nod, Ciel couldn't help but ask something else. "And what are you, Ms. Sutcliff?"

"I'm a death god, a reaper. We met a couple of years ago, we truly fell in love and well, here we are. What I'm holding is my death psyche, it is meant to do my job, but since I've stopped recollecting the souls of the people who die every day, I just use it for fun or self-defense which is the case right at the moment, dear" she explained, talking very quick.

"_Ciel…_" Sebastian hissed.

Ciel gulped and took another step, slightly regretting it right then.

Sebastian's clawed "hand" wrapped tightly over his neck. He tried not to panic, he couldn't panic, this had happened before, remember? With Madam… but somehow, it didn't feel the same.

Soon all the air was drained from the newest of the servants and he gasped for air. He coughed now and then, but he didn't struggle.

"Ciel!" he heard the red-head call from behind, followed by the sound of some sort of motor starting.

"M-Master…s-stop it" he whispered as he placed his small hand slowly over the clawed one around his neck.

There, barely, but still there, a hint of realization could be seen in the demon's eyes. It released its hold a bit, but it was still enough to block all of the oxygen out.

"S-Sebastian…s-stop"

Fury rose into his eyes as he released Ciel completely. The teen fell standing, but coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"_Get out, I want you out of my house_" he hissed.

"I'm not leaving" he said firmly as he stood up straight.

"_I'll hurt you_" it threatened.

"I don't care"

"Ciel, what are you doing!" Ms. Sutcliff asked, he was supposed to know better than to defy a demon.

"_I told you to _" he raised his clawed hand up in the air.

Again, Ciel took a step forward; this time reaching his pale hand towards the raven's face… he reached him, yes. He caressed his face slightly, trying to show him that it was ok. He could've sworn he felt the demon leaning in slightly…but it all went wrong.

A loud, angry growl filled the room and the once raised clawed hand came down onto the young servant's right eye.

"Ciel!"

"Ah!" blood started pouring down from the marks the demon's eyes had left. A quiet whimper was heard everywhere inside the now quiet room. Hissing, Ciel stood up still holding onto his bleeding eye.

He angrily stared back at Sebastian, whose eyes were now wide and disbelieving as he stared at his bloodied human fingers.

"C-Ciel, I…" he stammered as he shook his head slightly.

"I'll leave, I'll leave you alone, I'm sorry" Ciel didn't look back at any of them.

He walked out of the study, down the hall, downstairs and into his room. He didn't even bother looking into the mirror, he didn't bother cleaning up his hand, he didn't bother changing out of his bloody clothes; nothing mattered anymore.

He got up and packed what few clothes he own into his small bag; he went to the front door and didn't glance back when he heard his fellow servants call.

He didn't bother looking back when he heard hurried footsteps behind him; he hadn't noticed that he had begun to run. He couldn't process where he was going… he only knew he had lost whoever was chasing him and that he was going further into the woods.

His right eye burned and everything was blurry from it, but he ignored it and kept running… he didn't notice that he had been crying until he found it harder to breathe…

He didn't notice the heaviness in his chest, the pain, until he tripped over a branch and fell on his knees.

He didn't notice how much he truly loved the damn earl until he found himself sobbing his heart out… all alone in the forest, where it had started to rain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lg15: Oooh~, two updates in one day: 3~! Lol, anyways, sorry if you disliked the re-writing of Chapter 12 *bows* but, I didn't mean to make it worse or anything if I did then as I already said to someone "_-_ FAIL" Thank you for reading, reviewing, favs, and bla, bla, bla~ Here's Chapter 13, hope you like it. Anything you want to say is welcome ^_^**

Chapter 13: Pride and Prejudice

Heavy breaths escaped his lips; inside his teeth had gone back to how they should be. Sweat drops rolled down his pale face and he did nothing but stare at the floor, where several drops of fresh blood had made a trail which continued down the hall.

_Damn it, what have I done? I've lost control over my hunger before, but it had never gone to such extremes. I never wanted to hurt him… why couldn't he just leave? Run and be safe, somewhere outside of this room where my hands wouldn't be able to harm him? I truly have much to learn about humans, much more than I already know. Why couldn't I just lock the door? Or push him out? Anything would've been better than hurting him…_

"Sebastian..." he wondered if he would be able to look at her in the eye. He flinched a little when she called again, but he didn't turn towards the red-headed woman.

Her gentle, gloved hand turned his face towards her. "Look at me, please" and he did, letting her see every hint of regret that filled his being.

"Sebastian, love, this isn't your fault" she said with a sincere, soft smile on her red lips.

"Yes it is" he whispered in denial.

She shook her head and ran a hand through his black, sweaty locks. "No, it's not. Stop blaming yourself, please. You couldn't control yourself, you're starving, and you know that" she tried to comfort him, but he found no excuse for what he had done in her words.

"He didn't deserve it, I fucking kicked him out, Grell!" he growled as he started pacing in the room, pulling angrily at his hair.

Thunder struck the afternoon's sky; rain came pouring down rather quickly. The red-headed lady looked outside the window, looking somewhat defeated.

"Darling…?" she called. She needed to know, right now.

"What is it, love?" he stared back, noticing how down she had become.

"…you feel something for him, do you not? You can be honest with me, it's alright" she said.

The earl stayed quiet and looked down again, this time in shame. Because, what was he feeling? Was it care? Concern? Pity? Interest? Attraction to the _wrong_ sex? Love…? WHAT?

"The truth is… I don't know what I'm feeling for him, I just don't know" he said honestly and hung his shoulders.

Shiver…that's all he was capable of doing right now. Just shiver as he leaned against the trunk of a tree that was keeping him somewhat drier than being away from it.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out there. Not long enough for him to worry too much. He could faintly see the mansion's roof from his spot in the woods. And he shivered.

_**Why am I still here? Why haven't I gone home? What am I waiting for? I'm going to get sick, that's for sure, so why stay here? I can't understand my own personality; I'm very furious but sad and scared at the same time, but I don't want anyone to know about it. At least I've stopped crying; how embarrassing, to show such weakness. Aren't I supposed to be an Earl if I hadn't been banned?**_

Ciel scoffed, he knew he had the stubbornness in him. The pride, the strictness… he could do it. He just needed to convince himself.

"I should just act like one and forget about that demon. He'll never feel the same way, so why bother?" he whispered as he sat down and sighed heavily into the cold air.

"I won't be losing myself in this… not like when my parents died, that was completely different and actually mattered. This is just something I have made up because of the feeling that has grown in me for him" he whispered to no one in peculiar.

Determination lit up in both his good and wounded eye; he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hopefully, things would turn out for the best.

"I need to find him" Sebastian said this as he walked downstairs and opened the door, revealing the flood that was pouring down outside.

"But, master, you can't go outside! Look at the weather!" said Meyrin.

"You know very well I won't get sick, all of you do" he said as he eyed every one of them. They nodded and just stayed quiet.

"Yes, I know you can't get sick. But I can't help it, alright? I… We all know what you are, but you're our master after all" she said with a small smile.

"Sebastian, you going to find Shieru, right?" Lizzy had been quiet all this time; she had been in the garden with Finnian when they saw Ciel running towards the forest, blinded by the tears that streamed down his bloody cheeks.

"Of course I will, don't worry" he kissed her forehead and went outside, determined to find certain 15 year old.

_I'm going to find you, Ciel. I don't care if you hate me; I just need you here, with us… with me, at least for a little while before you leave and go back home with Madam… I don't know what's going on with my "feelings", I'm a demon after all, I didn't even know we were able to feel until I met you… so please, just come back when I find you, please._

He ran with his supernatural speed towards the forest; he could smell the slight trail the blue haired teen had left behind.

He could hear the younger one's heartbeat, slow and peaceful, somewhere nearby. He turned his direction and went the other way; after a couple of minutes under the rain, he finally found him.

He had falling asleep; he sat against the trunk of a tree. Sebastian couldn't help but flinch when he saw the blood and tear traces on his pale, beautiful face.

The marks his claws had left behind were thankfully not infected, but they really needed to be tended. They still looked as painful as when he had caused them.

As he approached the sleeping form he couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts.

_Will he be afraid of me? I wouldn't blame him if he were… Will he hate me? Will he run away again? Will he cry? Will he scream at me? _

He kneeled down beside the teenager. He kept his crimson orbs on his face; a part of him wanted the boy to wake, but another wanted him to stay asleep for a little longer so he could be this close to him… just as close as they had been the first time they actually had a conversation…the day he fed him after finding out about the starving, courtesy of Madam of course.

"Why are humans so difficult to understand? Why can't I read you like any other?" he said quietly as he gently caressed the other's cheek.

Ciel stared to shift, his breathing changed and his heartbeat steadied up a bit. Blinking a couple of times, he opened his eyes.

The first thing he did was gasp and try to get back, away from Sebastian's face which was inches away from his by now. But, Mr. Tree over there didn't allow it.

"What do you want?" asked Ciel in a cold tone as he glared at the crimson eyes man.

"To take you out of the rain" he said simply.

"I don't want to go back" Ciel responded with a pout; Sebastian thought he looked sort of adorable doing it, so he didn't smirk at the sudden childishness.

"You will get sick" he informed him.

_**As if I didn't know already… Augh, go away, please! Why can't you just leave me alone?**_

"Like you care… just leave me alone" was his response as he tried to get up, only to fall down when pain shot up from his ankle, who had just given up on the sudden add of weight.

He flinched at the sudden pain, but he didn't cry out again. He wouldn't give Sebastian the pleasure of hearing him like that again.

"You're hurt" said Sebastian as his eyes went to the purplelish ankle.

"I know that already, I'm not blind!" he snapped.

_It seems to be that you aren't as weak as I thought you were. You have fire inside and I like that very much, Ciel…_

"No need to snap, young man" he said as an amused smirk came across his perfect lips.

A shot of thunder crashed in the sky, making Ciel jump at the sudden burst of noise. That's when the Earl noticed how much the young one was trembling; so without saying a word, Sebastian lifted him up in his arms.

"Hey, put me down!" he demanded.

"No can do, firstly, I'm the master here and I wish to carry you and secondly, as I already said, you are hurt, Ciel"

"I am perfectly capable of walking, master. Would you please put me down?" he asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his own behavior.

Sighing, Sebastian put him down. At first, it seemed like he would be able to walk after all… but, when he took the first step, his ankle gave up on him. Luckily, Sebastian took a hold of his too thin waist before he hit the muddy ground.

"See? Stop being so stubborn…" again, he smirked.

Ciel saw it and blushed slightly in embarrassment. Frowning, he made sure he looked anywhere but his master's face.

For now, that's all he could do… try ignoring the man who was carrying him under the rain.

On the other side, Sebastian was having the sudden urge to bend down the few inches that separated them and kiss the young boy. But he couldn't do it, that would mean betraying Grell… he couldn't hurt her, though she already knew there was something growing between the both of them.

_**Why do I suddenly want to kiss him? The hell is going on with me? Ciel, he's forbidden, FORBIDDEN, remember? He has a fiancée who is very nice and supernatural just like him… you're just a stupid, proud, strict, stubborn, childish human… nothing more nothing less. I'm just his servant and I will have to watch from the sides as the man I love marries someone else… oh, joy…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Lg15: Ok, sorry for taking so long, HORRIBLE writer's block ^_^' It's a short chapter, BUT I'm already tipping up the other one AND it HAD to be short so I can manage with the title and everything that will happen in the NEXT chapters :D, have a little patience, I only have to take one final BUT it's a whole year test, meaning it will be from everything we discussed this year so that means I'll have to eat up all of that info. My final is on Tuesday so after that, I'm free~~~ XD **

Chapter 14: Jikangiredesu

The bright rays of sunlight brushed gently over Ciel's pale cheeks, announcing the start of a brand new day, for him. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around, but, then he noticed how he could see nothing from his right side.

_**Oh…right.**_ He thought as the events from the "day before" came rushing back to him. His master, a.k.a. secret love (crush, or whatever you want to call it, Sebastian was a demon and his fiancée, Grell, was a death reaper… it was slightly amusing how calmly the young teenager was taking all of this.

He then remembered how Sebastian's claws had dug into his eye making it bleed, leaving the obvious evidence behind: four thin, sort of deep, lines across his orb.

His hand reached up to his blind eye, feeling the cloth or possible bandage covering it. He couldn't really tell if it had gone blind or not… but he guessed that the "patch" would help a little, so the brightness wouldn't bother him.

_**I don't remember falling asleep… what time is it, anyway?**_ He thought as he slowly sat up, his right hand feeling that side, watching out for the edge of the bed.

The last thing he could remember was being held by his master after he had found him in the woods… and his ankle had been probably sprained. Speaking of which, Ciel looked down at it and it still held a rather dark color but, thankfully it felt mostly numb. The question was if he would be able to stand on it, remembering how he hadn't been able to do it the day before.

Sighing, he decided to give it a try. Taking the sheets of his body, Ciel swung his legs over the edge of the bed; his feet touched the cold floor and his body tensed because of it.

First, he put all of the weight on his good foot and then half stepped on the hurt one. _**Well, at least I'm able to stand on my own without falling. I'll probably limp, but it's better than nothing.**_

He walked towards the mirror and looked back at his reflection. His eye was indeed covered by a white cloth tied gently, but tight across his head. He decided not to touch it; the huge bags had disappeared from the other one, mysteriously and he frowned slightly at it. His hair was messed up, so he did his best to fix it a little; after doing do, he slowly walked towards the bathroom and washed his face.

After carefully putting on his shoes, Ciel started making his way towards the kitchen. The others were supposed to be there since, according to the small clock in his bedroom, it was, surprisingly, around lunch time already.

Opening the door, several voices speaking at the same time took him by surprise.

His eyes widened a little at the sight of many people in the once, somewhat, lonely kitchen. Some carried bags, some boxes and others several vases which seemed to be meant for flowers.

_**What… is going on here? **_He thought as he stepped out of the way from several people passing by him.

"Bard, go at get the rest of the ingredients for the cake, they're still outside" said Meyrin in a loud voice so the chef would hear her from across the "crowded" kitchen.

"On it" he said back as he made his way to do so.

Ciel was lost… he couldn't understand what was happening. Had he forgotten something? Where they supposed to be having a party… a ball maybe?

"Meyrin" he called as he stepped towards the maid, looking around confused.

"Ciel, you're awake!" she exclaimed as she held onto his frame as if he were about to disappear. "We were so scared" she whispered when she finally let go of him.

_**Eh? But, I was only asleep for a night…**_

Frowning at her, he looked around once more taking in all of the elegant arrangements that still lay inside their boxes. "What's going on?" he asked in a quiet tone as he looked up at his friend.

The maid's eyes suddenly widened, memories rushing back to her as she realized what all of this, what she was doing meant….

_A warm, well known hand lay gently on his thin shoulder… _

"_Ciel…"_

"_What is it, Meyrin?" he whispered back, eyes still on the scene._

"…_I'm not stupid, Ciel… "_

"…"

"_You have feelings for him… don't you?"_

"_Do you love him?"_

_He stopped moving… if it wasn't an attraction… if it caused such strange things inside his chest…. it made his heart jump every time… he felt safe in his arms… he hated not being brave enough to just go and speak to him again… it hurt to discover he has a fiancée…_

_Then the answer was…_

"…_Yes" he whispered before disappearing into the hall…_

Meyrin's lips parted as a tiny, somewhat startled gasp escaped her lips; her eyes as wide as ever. She attempted to speak a couple of times as she looked back at the confused orbs looking back at her, but she was interrupted.

"Come on, people. We got a wedding to build!" a young, black haired, green eyed with glasses said from the door that led to the garden.

'_We got a wedding to build'_

'_A wedding to build'_

"_Build… a wedding"_

'_Wedding…'_

Blue orbs suddenly stung as unconscious tears built up in them. The words echoed through the 15 year olds head.

He looked towards the green eyed man, and back to Meyrin in the flash of a second. "Wedding…?" he muttered as his vision blurred by the traitors that menaced to make him break in front of everyone.

"Meyrin…" he insisted when the maid kept on staring back at him with… sadness.

"Meyrin, come on, move it! The wedding is tomorrow but we've got much to do!" the same voice said again.

"Y-yes, I-I'm coming, William…" she said. But when she looked back at where the other should've been, he was gone… and she could only watch him disappear from the door as she had done a couple of days ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How long was I asleep? It was obviously not just a day… no, no… this can't be happening! Why? Why now? Why so suddenly? Why?<strong>_ He cried in the inside, wanting to scream as loud as he could into the empty hallway.

As he walked towards the stairs, reality hit Ciel like a slap to the face… Sebastian was getting married the next day… and there was nothing he could do about it, his time was up.

**LG15: Ok, don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter, though I think it's quite clear. Prepare, my lovely readers, there's a Sebby/Ciel (slightly) scene in the next chapter~! It's about to get wild!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The want to end it all

(Back to the rainy day)

Just as Sebastian took the last couple of steps to be under the warmth of his manor, Ciel's head fell limply against his chest. Looking down rather quickly and slightly panicked, the demon confirmed that his young servant had passed out from clear exhaustion.

The fact that he could still feel the boy's bones against his clothes bothered the demon greatly. Had he been eating at all? Sebastian had spoken with Madam about it; she had denied it at first, but she gave in and told him that it was his punishment for disobeying.

As soon as he stepped inside, several voices could be heard. Everyone had been waiting anxiously for their arrival, even Madam. But, of course, she didn't look worried at all.

"Sebastian…" Grell approached them quickly and put a hand over her fiancée's shoulder as she gasped at the sight of the form in his arms.

"Ciel…" she murmured with an evident hint of worry, as her gloved hand attempted to reach towards the still bleeding eye. But, she stopped her own actions fearing that she would somehow make it worse that it was.

Nobody said anything, not even Lizzy whose eyes were as wide as they would go.

After tending to the boy, Sebastian had called for the same doctor who had tended to Ciel that one time. He didn't know much about human illness, since he hadn't actually bothered to read much about it; he just knew the basics, in case Lizzy got sick or something.

Bad news came next: Ciel had fallen into some sort of coma. It wouldn't be like one of those where the person may as well be asleep for years, but, given the boy's severe underweight and health state, it could be dangerous.

All they could do right now… was wait.

Two days had passed and he gave no signs of waking up. Everyone was worried, but they tried to be cheery and normal as always, since they knew Ciel would want it that way.

So, on the fourth day, Grell's birthday came. They had a small party with a couple of friends, the servants and music too.

But, why do I emphasize this day? Well, the thing here is… Sebastian's present.

Imagine the thrill and shock on everyone's faces when he suddenly called for everyone's attention, knelt down to one knee, gave Grell their official engagement ring and announced that they were to be wed in 3 days.

Everything was happening quickly… yet the young servant still rested, unmoving in his bed.

* * *

><p>(Back to Ciel, walking towards the stairs)<p>

His eyes weren't really looking at anything in particular; they were just glazed and empty as he ascended the stairs. He didn't know where he was going, but knew where his feet were taking him.

He wanted to badly to just collapsed and scream all of the pain in his heart out… when had this happened? How long… how long had he been fucking asleep?

Soon enough, he found himself in front of a familiar ebony door. He stared at it, feeling how his eyes were filling up, not caring about his internal protests.

He wanted… he truly wanted to be strong. He _knew_ he had to be strong, but why couldn't he get a hold of his emotions? He hadn't felt this vulnerable since…

The teen blinked the tears slowly away, took a deep, deep breath and finally had the guts to knock. He waited patiently; butterflies making his stomach feel rather weird.

And finally, the door opened.

A gasp came from the tall demon standing a couple of inches away from him and he slowly looked up with confused eyes.

"Ciel, you're awake" he said softly as he patted the other's head.

A shaky breath went in through Ciel's lungs; he raised his arms and started pushing Sebastian back into his study.

Once they were in, Ciel closed the door behind him. He stared back at the curious crimson orbs, which were staring at him questioning.

"You…" whispered Ciel, not looking away; his chest was feeling heavier by each second, it hurt… it _hurt_.

"What is it?" asked the demon concerned by the youngest behavior.

"You're getting married…" he finally said.

Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds. They stared at each other intently, the demon trying to figure out what the mixture of emotions in the other's eyes meant and the servant trying to keep from breaking.

"Yes, I am" he responded.

"Don't…" whispered Ciel, his eyes were tearing up again, but he didn't bother trying to hide it.

Crimson eyes widened at the solitary word that emitted from the 15 year olds mouth.

Ciel decided to continue. "Don't marry her" he said a little more loudly.

"And why not?" asked Sebastian, as his eyes turned that frightful fury red.

Ciel gulped just a bit and released that one shaky breath, as he shut his eyes and a tear streamed down his cheek. He sniffed and looked towards an unknown point of the wall while he tried to compose himself.

Sebastian was slightly taken aback; why was this boy crying? It couldn't be because… no, no way… right?

The demon stepped towards the boy and bend down slightly, just enough to be at his height, His ear, to be precise.

"Ciel… are you in love with me?" he asked, not bothering to actually think about what he had just asked.

The young servant gasped, his eyed widened like never before and his legs suddenly felt weak.

_**He knows… I'm so pathetic! Is it really that obvious? **_

"Are you going to answer to me, Ciel?" he pushed.

_**No… no, I can't tell him. Why the heck did I even come up here, damn it! Why am I so fucking stupid! AUGH!**_

Pale lips parted; Ciel was ready to answer, but a knock to the door interrupted him and he couldn't feel more grateful at the moment.

Sebastian sighed in slight annoyance at the sudden interruption, but went to open the door anyways. Ciel had stayed right where he was, paralyzed.

He frowned because, Sebastian hadn't said anything after he had opened the door and there really wasn't any sound inside the room until…

Ciel slowly turned around and quickly wished he hadn't… the person at the door was Grell.

But what does that matter? Sebastian and Grell were kissing… nearly eating each other at the door.

_**I need to get out of here…**_ he looked around, desperate to find a way out of his new torture chamber, but the only way out was the window…

_**Perfect**_

Quietly, Ciel made his way towards it and opened it… the only way down was to jump. Yeah, they were a little high up to be a second floor, maybe he would make it out alive… or even better, maybe he would die.

He couldn't help but smile at the sudden thought of dying… who knew, maybe then he would be free from all of this misery.

"Ciel, what do you think you are doing?" a voice nearly shouted from where he had left the two of them. Of course, it was Sebastian.

Ciel had frozen just as he was about to lift his other leg up; he was already sitting in the edge of the window.

"…giving you some room" he replied.

"Are you out of your mind!" he was being picked up and then lowered back to the floor in a quick movement. Sebastian locked the window again and stared at his servant in something that looked like disbelief.

"What? Now you want to die? Humans are so pathetic" he spat.

_**Why is he so suddenly mad? Stupid demon… why can't he choose one mood at the time! First he's all surprised, then his somewhat loving, then he's lustful, then he's scared and now he's angry! **_

"And what If I do? What if I'm just tired of it all? Who are you to tell me that I can't end my own life? You're a demon! I'm sure you could really care less about how I feel because right now you were asking me if I was in love with you and the next second you are making out with your freaking fiancée who's not at fault of anything!" he nearly shouted; he was crying again… he couldn't help it anymore, he was done.

* * *

><p><strong>LG15: I'm sorry if it sucked, I think it did… guys, if you knew what I just discovered you would understand Thank you for reading and I apologized if I made you waste your time with this chapter. I'll try updating tomorrow or sometime this week.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**LG15: Sorry, I wasn't able to update sooner as I wanted to. You know this is fan fiction, so you'll notice how I made some stuff up here (I'm sorry , I really don't feel like looking for some information right now) Well, hope you enjoy and thank you , again, so much for all of your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: It's over for your own good<p>

Ciel's gaze was now on the floor, his body shook in anger, confusion and whole lot of emotions that were running through his body at a speed that he couldn't keep up with. But, all over those ruled one: sadness, despair or whatever you want to call it.

"And, all this mood swings! What the hell is the matter with you! I can't understand it, first you're all loving and caring, then you're all kissy and ignoring me and then you're all a freaking monster! I'm tired of it already! " he added.

That was it; he just wanted to die already. He just wanted to escape this thing called life that had turned into his own personal living nightmare.

He knew that the answer wouldn't be go back home. Madam would still be like that, each and every day; nothing would change. There was nothing left for him to return to; yes, there was Lorraine, Marie and Michael, but he knew they would be able to go on without him. He…_he_ was only good at ruining people's lives.

This only proved it… he looked slightly towards the side and lifted his head the slightest bit; Grell's eyes were filling up with tears. He would see the anguish that was overwhelming her… and it was his entire fault.

"Can't you see it?" he continued as he broke his own trance. "Can't you see it, damn it? I'm just a fucking good for nothing! You want to know so badly? Do you really want to know?" He questioned loudly as more tears escaped his lids; he knew he was being disrespectful by swearing in such ways, but he just didn't _care._

Silence was the demon's answer; those captivating crimson eyes stared back with… he couldn't even tell what it was.

"Fine…" he whispered. "Yes… YES, I'm in love with you! Are you please now, _sir_?" he sobbed out the last word, not longer in control of his own voice.

Not waiting for an answer, Ciel bowed slightly and turned around to face the lady in red that stared at his with widened emeralds.

"Ms. Sutcliff, I am truly sorry to have caused you this pain. But, you don't worry, madam. I'll leave; I'll go away so you can live happy, alright? No, no please don't cry" he said as he lifted his thin, pale, shaky hand and wiped away at the tear that had escaped her unblinking orb.

"It would be as if I had never existed, alright?" he whispered to her and the kissed her cheek, bowed again and left the room.

Once he was outside, a firm, leather gloved hand got a hold of his arm. He didn't need to look up to see who it was, but he did anyway.

"You fag…" said Madam through gritted teeth. "You… _fag_, what a disgrace!" she raised her voice a little bit as she began dragging him downstairs.

"You stay in there! I'll be back for you later, you scum" she hissed and slammed the door to the closet in the middle of the hallway to the kitchen loudly; locking it behind her.

_**I don't care… I just don't care anymore; I don't care what they do to me any longer. None of it matters now; I have no reason to be alive anymore! My existence isn't any good for anyone! Why couldn't he just let me jump, he doesn't even fucking care!**_ His head felt like it would explode from all the inner screaming, but he didn't care at all.

He wiped furiously at the tears that wouldn't stop coming out of his tires eyes. Nothing mattered to him anymore; he smashed his head hard against the wall shutting his eyes at the sudden pain.

He didn't know how many minutes or maybe hours had passed, but suddenly he could hear footsteps. Heavy, loud footsteps coming his way; the door's knob twisted angrily as someone tried to open it without care at all.

The door flew open and Ciel blinked a little at the "brightness"; an unknown, loud and firm voice cut through his ears.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you're coming with us" a tall, muscular man said as he pointed his gun at him, as others did too.

The young servant couldn't really understand what was happening; he just knew that it was Madam's doing and that he probably knew why.

Losing his patience, the guard grabbed his bruised arm (Madam earlier) and pulled him to his feet. Ciel winced a little at the stinging feeling but silently followed them, frowning slightly at all the guns that were being pointed his way as if he were some kind of animal… something contagious.

None of them were near enough to actually be able to push him or anything like it and now that he thought about it, some of them were looking at him with disgust.

_**Humans are selfish… not only on the way they make use of what they've got, but on the way they classify people too. Stereotypes… how to deal with them at the moment when there's literally what you could call an army against you?**_

"Where will you take him?" it was Madam, but he didn't bother to turn and look at her.

"A place where he'll surely learn that what goes through his mind is wrong… he'll be cured for sure, Madam. He won't be thinking of such impurities ever again, you may have my word on that" the deep voice man said. He probably was the chief or something.

_**What impurities? **_

The sound of heels came closer to him, he didn't turn. That is, until her gloved hand grabbed his chin and turned him to face her.

"Ciel, you're going to a place where you'll forget about such things alright? Some manners will be taught to you too, you need to learn your place, young man" she said, a little too softly to be her.

My eyes met her for the slightest second. "They'll hurt me" he said firmly in a low tone.

"No they won't, Ciel, they told me they wouldn't alright? It's for your own good" she responded back.

"You're wrong"

"Don't defy me, Ciel" her voice started rising, but he wasn't intimidated in the slightest bit. He looked at her with determination and a blank expression, coldness growing painfully slow in his eyes.

"I won't make it out of this alive" he said.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to you that caused you to hate me at this rate. I love you, Auntie" he whispered before the guards pulled him away from her with little grace and they made their way outside; one of them cuffed Ciel's hand together and another did the same with his feet. And after he was perfectly bound Ciel was pushed into the back of a carriage and it began to quickly drive away, leaving the Michaelis manor behind in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Lg15: Yes, it seems that I can't stop making him suffer. But, I've noticed I'm better at writing suspenseful things than anything else… Ok… not such a good chapter right there:  I planned making it a little longer but, I'm no feeling so good right now (not in the "I'm getting sick" way) Thanks for reading and sorry for the big disappointment. **


	17. Chapter 17

**LG15: 'Kay, guys so… first, thank you for your support. Second, sorry for making Ciel suffer so much and last but not least, I know this fic is rather (for not saying completely) depressive, BUT please bare with me! You'll see : D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Happenings, witnesses, information and changes.<p>

Four pairs of eyes had witnessed the sudden moment from the hall; Meyrin, Bard, Finnian and even Tanaka stood frozen in their spots.

What they had just witnessed was a little beyond their knowledge, but one thing was for sure: Ciel had been taken away for being in love with their master. It wasn't such a surprise for Meyrin and Tanaka, bur for Finnian and Bard it was rather shocking.

"This can't be happening" whispered Meyrin as she lifted her suddenly trembling hands and placed them over her forehead in anguish.

Finnian turned around slowly; tears building up in his widened blue eyes. "Meyrin…?" he called in a fearful whisper.

Coming out of her endless trance, the maid locked her gaze on the gardener. "What is it?"

"T-…Those were…" his body was trembling uncontrollably. "They… I've seen many of those guards before" he finally said after taking a few deep breaths.

She didn't need to hear anything else; "Tanaka-san… please, go see if there's any way you can inform master Sebastian of what just happened" the old man nodded and started to make his way towards the study.

Meyrin, determination and seriousness in her eyes, started off towards the stairs. "Finny, Bard we have to talk to Madam… right _now_"

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, do you <em>really <em>want to marry me?"

The other was still trying to recollect his thoughts; yes, he was a demon and he wasn't supposed to feel any sort of thing… well, at least not for a human.

So he couldn't explain the sudden tightness in his chest, the heaviness. The sadness, the anguish, the anger in that servant's… that boy's eyes was something he had never seen before in a human; not as real as it had been in those sapphire eyes that had disappeared from his view nearly an hour ago.

Grell had taken a seat in the spare chair that rested next to the small book shelve, looking at her soon-to-be, hours away, spouse.

If you're feeling curious, the scene that had taken place had not really, _completely_, shocked her. So, why had she shed tears? She had tried so deeply to convince herself that everything would be alright, hoping that her suspicions, which were obvious but at the same time oblivious to the world, were wrong.

But such… _love_; she could still hear the teenager's heartbeat, echoing through the silent room. She was sure Sebastian had heard it too, for he had not even _tried_ to contradict the boy.

She too had secrets of her own; emotions that she couldn't deny, but, what did it matter, right? She was getting happily married in a couple of hours! Happily… she truly hoped for that… or did she?

Shaking her head, she asked again the question that had been left hanging in the air.

"Do you_ really, truly _want to marry me?" she asked again, now sounding a little calmer than the first time.

The demon finally looked up from his sudden, extreme interest for his desk. She recognized that look; it was the same one Ciel had when he confessed his feelings.

"I don't know, Grell" he answered sincerely.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Bocchan, may I come in?" Tanaka's voice came through the ebony door.

The pair looked at each other, the death reaper's eyes were already dry, not that she actually cared at the moment and Sebastian looked a little less tense now that he had told her the truth so, nodding at each other they let the butler come in.

"Yes, Tanaka, come in" said Sebastian.

"Bocchan" he bowed and looked up with concern in his long lived eyes.

"What is it, Tanaka-san?" asked Grell.

He was trying to look for a way to make him listen, just in case he got all stubborn as always. But, being the demon he was and knowing full well that if he said no… it was no, he just went straight to the point.

"It's Madam" he said.

"What is it? Is she alright?"

"Is she sick again?" asked Sebastian with a tiny bit of concern.

"No, but, master, I believe she has done something that she might regret really soon"

That's all it took to make Sebastian's eyes widen and glow that fiery red.

* * *

><p>"Madam?"<p>

The red headed, clothed woman was still in the same place where her nephew had said those words that now hunted her senses.

"What is it?" she asked in the quietest voice anyone had ever heard her speak in inside that manor. She remembers that the last time she had spoken in such a way was when her loved one died along with her sister.

"Why? Do you any idea of what you just did?" asked Meyrin.

The woman in red looked up and straightened her position the slightest bit. "…"

"Of where you just sent him?" whispered Finny.

"Of course, it's some sort of place where he'll forget about this loving Sebastian nonsense" she responded, coming a bit to her senses.

"Yes, Madam, that is what they tell you. That it's a place where they'll help you get better from whatever it is that they believe you have, but, you see, it isn't" he said with the saddest smile he had ever showed, at least since he had recovered from those endless months in that… _place._

A frown took over her pale features and she stared back at the gardener. "What do you mean?" she had sincerely never felt as lost as she did now.

"Madam, I'm sure Master Sebastian has told you of how we all ended up working for him and from where we came from" he started.

Angelina looked away for a couple of seconds in thought and looking back he nodded. "Well, I regret to say that I recognized some of the guards that came to take Ciel away, I'm sorry but we witnessed everything, we were on the hallway Madam, those were the same ones who took me to that place, the same ones who shoved me into those… experimenting rooms or whatever they call them" he said, his eyes becoming somewhat unfocused as memories flooded his mind.

Her crimson orbs couldn't have gotten any wider than they were at the moment. What had just happened came back to her as quickly and as hard as a well deserved slap. The way they had pulled him, how he heard them making nasty jokes of him while she just stood there petrified by his words.

How scared and insecure the lady at the phone had sounded when Madam told her the age of the young man _she_ had asked to be taken away at once.

"What have I done…?" she murmured as she buried her face in her hands, waking for a whole to appear and just swallow her for all of the things she had done, but no… she knew she deserved much, MUCH worse.

But now, she had to get her nephew back… whatever the cost.


	18. Chapter 18

**LG15: *squeals* X'D Oh, my God! I honestly never thought this story would even reach more than 70 reviews or something… and look at it now! More than 200! I couldn't be happier right now: D Thank you, thank you, thank you! 3 I love you guys very much, you have no idea! **

**Oh, by the way guys, the one talking was Finny if you didn't know… I don't know much about his past so I tried to make it as it's supposed to but… It was a failed attempt.**

**And finally, sorry for taking so long … I'm still rather down :'/ *sigh* I can't believe I still cry for it, but I can't help it… anyway, enjoy guys, only 2 more chapters to go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Until the end<p>

Have you ever stopped for a second and just… think? About everything: Life, needs, love… mistakes? Have you felt like the whole world stops just so you can go back and see what you have done? This is what's happening to Madam at this very moment.

After hearing Finnian's words, she had frozen up once again in her spot; Eyes, as wide as they would go, looking distant, glazed and light less for a few moments.

She blinked a couple of times, not wanting to cry. Looking up at the gardener, she let out a shaky breath. She knew where that place was located but, she hadn't known what they did in there; now she did.

The lady in red looked towards the door and without thinking twice… she ran.

"Madam!" called Meyrin; it didn't matter, she was gone.

The servants stood there, each having their own personal mental battle. They didn't know what to do; get Sebastian or follow Madam and help her?

As if the heavens were sending the answer, just then Sebastian, along with Tanaka and Grell, came almost running downstairs.

"Meyrin, where's Madam?" asked Sebastian as he descended the last step.

"S-she, uh… I-…s-she c-called, um…C-Ciel was…" she stammered as her head turned side to side, as if she were lost; inevitable tears building up in her eyes.

The earl stepped towards her and placed his hands on her trembling shoulders. "What happened?" he asked a little demanding but, who could blame him?

"Master…what happened upstairs?" she asked in a whisper, not waiting for an answer. "I don't know…b-but whatever it was, I-I know Ciel-kun spoke to you about his feelings; it was written all o-over his face. Some g-guards took him a-away for it… Sebastian, that's the place where Finny was h-held" she tried to explain the situation; several tears fell down her cheeks.

"Where's Madam?" asked Grell, noticing Sebastian's momentarily frozen state.

"She seemed to be frozen for a moment; Ciel-kun told her something before they took him away and he actually smiled! I had never seen him smile in that way… she ran off just now, right after Finny told her where she had sent him; she didn't even know where, she just sent him without even asking how they were going to _cure_ him. At least that's what we heard one of the guards say…" said Bard.

"_Cure_ him?" asked Sebastian in disbelief. "He's not sick! I don't believe that loving another one of your own gender is something contagious" he said, anger building up in his voice.

"Oh…you should've seen how they were looking at him; they didn't want to touch him" said Finny.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment; they glanced at each other silently, until Sebastian spoke up.

"Tanaka, please stay and watch over the manor, you too Finny; we have to get Ciel out of there" he said in a determined voice.

Finny wanted to protest, he really wanted to help. But, he didn't want to make them waste any more time and he knew why Sebastian didn't want to let him go; he didn't know if he would be able to bare with the all too familiar surroundings. He knew it himself so… he decided to stay.

"Yes, master" answered Tanaka and Finny. "Please… be careful" said Finny with a worried expression.

* * *

><p>It was cold…really, really cold. He couldn't remember how long he'd been there, how long ago was his, who knows what number, torture or as they call it: treatment.<p>

His bloodied face lay limply against the cold floor in the cell. His eyes, of possible, were more light-less than ever before, staring at nothing in particular.

He couldn't even mention on part of his body that wasn't aching; every move, even if it was nearly nonexistent, felt as if the "guards" were still throwing rocks at him; which is what they first did when he arrived.

He was still chained the same way, he couldn't feel his wrists and neither his ankles. The damned chains had been cutting, desperately digging into his skin that he couldn't feel it any longer.

His second "treatment" had been near drowning; they had tied him to some sort of table and had emptied several BIG bowls of waters on his face; every 5 they would ask one question… it was the same in each "treatment" yet his answers was always the same… and it would still be the same until the end.

_**I won't change my mind… ever.**_

_CLANG! CREAK_

There it was again, it was time for the next "treatment". He heard the sound of one of his ribs cracking do to the guard kicking him "awake" before he truly felt it; a silent, agonized scream made his lips part slightly.

"Get up" the guard said in an annoyed, disgusted tone.

As he could, Ciel got on his knees and used one of the bars for support. But, God! It hurt!

Losing his "patience", the guard grabbed his arm harshly and lead him towards some sort of… chamber. In the middle of it was a wooden pole with more chains attached to it. He looked up at the guards through his bloodied orbs, they stung, but what could he do about it at the moment?

One of them was snickering, as if what was coming next was the funniest thing in the world. Maybe it was, for him. But for the poor servant, it was certainly not.

He didn't know how much longer he could last. He had lost blood like a maniac and the fact that the little "food" they gave him wasn't considered a meal… it couldn't even count as food since, they threw it at him through the cell's bars.

As he was forced to his knees in front of the wooden pole, Ciel's thought drifted away. He wondered if Madam had believed his words… if Sebastian had already forgotten about him. It had only been less than a day, but the tortures were endless. It felt as if he had been there for a whole week or more.

It was all too unreal, unnatural, _inhuman_; what? Did they believe he was immortal or something?

He was roughly jerked out of his thought when he felt the familiar, stinging pain in his back. He felt the familiar warmth streaming down his already abused skin; yet, he emitted no sound.

"Now, scum. Tell me, do you love him?" there it was… the same question, always asked; hunting him.

His mind yelled, begged him to say no; to lie and end this torture but his heart, gentle as a feather, whispered in his ear to say yes.

"Y-yes" he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" the guard mocked; _WHIP!_

"Yes…" he whispered again.

"What?" _WHIP!_

"YES!" he said as loudly as he could.

"Wrong!" and so it kept on going.

Maybe you are asking, why doesn't he just lie? It could easily end it. Well, his feelings were strong and let's say he felt his heart spoke louder to him than his mind. He couldn't… he couldn't! He wouldn't be able to deny his own love for _him_, he just couldn't.

For the answer would always be _yes_… it would always be, until the end.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: It all ends

She had taken a horse; that much she registered as soon as she dashed out to find that one place. Now, there was nothing in her view except for the long, empty road ahead. The mansion had been left behind ages ago, the only sound being that of the horse's steps.

Even though she wasn't the one doing the running, her breaths came in heavy huffs; her eyebrows up in a way that only showed worry and anxiety.

She pulled at the horse so it would slow down a bit; her gaze went to the ground where a carriage's trail had been left behind. Nothing could assure her that this was the one she was hopefully looking for, but, something deep inside of her said that it was.

The horse went at full speed once again; her fiery red locks fluttering behind her. The sky announced that it would start raining soon; thunder echoed everywhere, some lightning here and there every once in a while.

The cold air hit her skin with grace; she couldn't help but close her eyes for a second and go back to those moments. Those wonderful moments when everything seemed perfect; when it seemed like it would never end.

There was a time when this violent, difficult, "bad tempered" woman felt nothing but love, excitement and gratitude towards life. That time when her beloved, Vincent Phantomhive, and her sister, Rachel, were happy and alive.

Yes, there had also been a time when she had felt envious of her sister; after all, she had ended up with the man whom she had fallen for.

But, as the saying that said something similar to the following: "If you love something, let it go. If it returns, it was meant to be; if it doesn't, it wasn't" yes, something similar to that.

She had given up on him; she had, at first, thought that "letting go" of what she truly desired would become her own personal hell, but, as time passed by… as Rachel and Vincent's relationship grew more and more loving, she felt happy.

It is true that she realized this sometime after they had married; that day, when she wore her favorite red dress. When Ciel was born, a wonderful feeling had engulfed her; as she held his little new born body, everything seemed perfect.

And then, that day arrived…the color that dyed that grey December sky was the most hateful red. She couldn't really explain what happened after that; she had sealed herself up in an unbreakable shell, she couldn't feel anything… it was all numb.

And then she came to one conclusion: everything she loved, she lost-

Madame was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone call her name, just as the first inevitable drops of cold rain fell onto her face.

"Angelina!"

She looked over her jumpy shoulder; remember the horse was still running, only to find that behind her was Sebastian along with one horse and the two other servants in one each. Also, there was another raven haired young man with yellowish green eyes. He was in yet another horse, along with Grell, who had her arms around his torso for support.

Automatically, ignoring her brains shouts to continue, she pulled at the horse until it came to a stop. Then, instead of turning around again, she hung her head.

What would she say to him? After all… she had heard her nephew's confession of love towards this honorable man. But, the question here was: Did he feel the same way? If so, she couldn't think of a way to explain how utterly sorry she was.

It would be alright if they all took her apology as a farce; after everything that she had done, it was more than understandable.

Again, she was jerked from her constant dreamland by a hand being placed in her trembling shoulder. Slowly looking up, her crimson gaze met with his. There was anger, yes, she completely understood. But, there was also worry and anguish in those deep, mesmerizing orbs of his.

"Angelina, I won't waste time on snapping everything that is passing through my mind at this moment; we need to get Ciel _now_. You have no idea what sort of "treatments" they give in that place, do you? Well, I do, I got Finny out of there a couple of years ago and if you had seen his state you would've never recognize him" he said all of this quickly, but she was able to keep up.

Her eyes met Finnian's for a moment; when they broke contact, again, she turned to her friend/demon. Yes, she knew. But, they had known each other for a long time now so she was not afraid anymore.

"I'm a horrible person" she said. "Do you know where the place is, Sebastian?" she asked, quickly changing subjects; she would let them give it to her once Ciel was safe.

"Yes, it appears you've been following the correct path. I've been here before, well, running at my speed of course, but yes, I remember this" he paused for a moment, looking at his surroundings. "Grell? William?" he turned towards the red head and the raven.

"What is it?" asked the other reaper.

"I need a favor"

* * *

><p>"Leave him there, we'll be back eventually" snickering, they left the bleeding boy alone.<p>

Ciel bit back a sob, but somewhat immediately regretted it as he made his already dry and split lip bleed even more.

His back ached horribly; the pieces of cloth that hung loosely from his torn shirt brushed over the fresh wound making it sting.

The bandages that had been covering his injured eye were long lost in the middle of one of these "treatments". He could see, yes, but it was barely nothing.

Slowly, very slowly, Ciel looked up, through his bloodied, sweaty bangs, at the window. The sun was already setting; his shoulders dropped, as his gaze went to the, too, bloodied floor.

_**I'll really die here, huh? Seems kind of funny, how I'm slowly being killed (though they call it treatment) for being in love…**_

He didn't know for how long they had actually left him alone; he had probably dozed off in his, uncomfortable, kneeling position, because he came out of his thoughts when a horrible, terrifying, familiar smell came into his small nose; it was smoke.

Eyes wide, Ciel turned his head slowly towards the source of it. It was obviously nighttime already; the flames dancing in a way that only reminded him of that night.

He remembered… he remembered how he had rushed to his father's study, only to find both he and his mother burning to death. How he got out, he couldn't really remember.

But, he did remember how he stared at the burning mansion until it turned into nothing but ashes. Why? A police officer had taken him out, but, then he had to wait for someone to respond to the many phone calls they did and to be picked up from the scene.

He had broken out of his gaze towards what had been his home when he felt a pair of arms lift him up. It was his aunt; she said nothing, but he could remember how much tears were running down her cheeks as she fought to compose herself.

A couple of days later, Ciel had become a servant.

_HISS_

The sound brought him back once again. He could make out what the guard was holding, but it held a bright, orangey-red color.

"…?" a confused expression took over his face and in a matter of seconds it turned into one of utter horror.

The man seemed to notice this; "Hey, hold him down" he said as he started walking towards Ciel, the strangely formed iron piece at hand.

A startled gasp escaped his dry lips; arms grabbing at his body made him stay still, but, they weren't able to make him hold back the violent shivers that over took him.

Closer… he was getting awfully close.

He could feel it now, the heat. Close… inches away from his battered skin. His breathing made it seem as if he were hyperventilating.

To add up to the list of endless problems, he could feel yet another familiar tightness taking over his chest; his lungs to be precise.

It was closer now… too close.

And it finally touched his skin.

The blood curling scream that escaped his lips had to be the most horrible sound anyone had ever heard. Even the guards winced slightly at it, but it wasn't enough to make him take the damned iron away from the slowly drifting teenager.

After it was finally done, tears ran down his pale cheeks, obviously. A strangled gasp echoed through the room as Ciel tried to get air into his lungs desperately.

One of them pulled at his hair, making him stand up violently.

Something cold was being pressed against his neck; shuddering gasps kept escaping him, his eyes wide as before; he couldn't take his eyes off the knife that menaced to take away his life once and for all.

Yes, only a couple of endless hours ago he had wished for death desperately. But, he wanted to at least say goodbye in some sort of way. A note… something, but it seemed that the odds were gathering all against him.

The knife pressed a little more; he couldn't breathe. He tried, _tried_ to reach for his neck, but, being cuffed wasn't helping.

That sickening feeling started to flow down his neck, slowly. An amused chuckle came from the man doing the action.

Suddenly, a sound came echoing from the hall outside of the door of the room they were in. It sounded like footsteps, hurried footsteps. But, they sounded almost nonexistent and it seemed that the only one who had noticed the fact was the servant.

"Say goodbye, _fag_" the knife was raised into the air and for the smallest of seconds it seemed as if the little moonlight coming from outside made its edge shine.

_**Until the end… Sebastian**_

"CIEL!"

_BANG!_ The sound of a gunshot echoed through the room, a horribly familiar silhouette stood frozen, hand holding the guard's, stopping it mere inches away from the boy's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>LG15: Phew… that took longer than I thought D: Well, hope you liked it ;) Only one more chapter left! Hopefully this didn't suck :(<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

**LG15: I'm sorry for the delay, guys, I was stuck. I couldn't figure out a way to end it (it's sort of sad, saying that) anyway, thank you all for your support; all those wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites really made each and every day I received them a little brighter so, thank you so much. Yes, you all made me smile like an idiot at my laptop's screen but, hey, that's the fun part! ;) I guess that's all, BUT I thought that MAYBE I could do a little… Hm, sequel? What do you guys think? Should I? Jaja, sayonara you beautiful people *heart* Love you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: It's not the end<p>

His aching body was freed from the menacing grasp, only slowly be dragged down, along with the one reason for the hunting sound of the gunshot.

There was a loud thud as both bodies hit the ground; all remained silent. A couple of gasps resonated and an almost non-existent clang echoed through the room.

The room started feeling oddly cold; growing darker and darker by each second that passed by. Some of the guards whimpered and some started to shout for others to light up some torches with the slowly, somewhat terrifyingly slowly vanishing fire.

A growl emitted from an invisible throat, ascending in what sounded to be anger.

Everything went quiet; too quiet, unnervingly quiet.

The remaining light of the fire slowly died and then… nothing. A couple of thuds could be heard for a moment and then, as if an act of magic, the fire lit up again.

But, Ciel hadn't clearly registered any of it. He had, yes, but, it was all in the background of what his unblinking, widened eyes were staring at.

Ragged, pained breathing reached his ears. Arms were protectively wrapped around his shaking frame.

"Shh, Ciel, it's over, it's all over, and you're safe n-now"

He finally found his voice. "A-…Auntie" he breathed. His chained hands were able to move a little upwards and he wasn't if he regretted the movement the second he felt the cold dampness on his aunt's side.

"C-Ciel, don't worry about it, alright? I'm fine" she said with a smile that he couldn't see reach her dulling eyes.

A frown took over his bruised features. "I'm not stupid, you're not fine" he said quietly, _trying _really hard not to cry, for he knew what would happen in a matter of minutes.

"Ciel" that deep, unforgettable voice reached his ears and he felt his heart skip a beat at the, still, charming sound of it.

But, somehow, he found the will to ignore it, just this once.

"Ciel…" she paused for a moment to cough, and it wasn't very pleasant to see a couple of drops of blood landing a few inches next to her dying body. "I-I n-need you to k-know…that…" she took a deep breath; her skin was turning paler and colder.

"I-I'm s-so sorry… I n-never wanted to h-hate you I-in such m-manner" she said quietly, but, he heard every word perfectly. "I was s-scared… that I-if I s-showed you… j-just how much I cherished y-you… I w-would l-lose you" her voice was now a faint whisper.

_**That was it… Auntie was afraid that if she loved me just as much as she loved Mother and Father she would lose me as well **_he thought, as he stared right into his aunt's teary eyes.

He felt a tear role down his cheek and only noticed it completely when it fell onto hers. A small gasp escaped his lips; he opened his mouth, but, he just couldn't find his voice. He wanted to say so much; yet, he knew there was no time left at all.

"Aunt An…" he gritted his teeth for a moment, took a deep breath, and continued. "You have nothing to apologize for; Y-You…" he had to pause, afraid that his voice would break. "I've long since forgiven you" he whispered and couldn't keep in a quiet sob, as he felt her hand weakly caress his cheek, weeping away his tears.

Her hands cupped his face weakly; pulling him down. He shut his eyes; as soon as he felt her drained of warmth lips make contact with his dirty forehead.

His pained whimper echoed hauntingly through the room, piercing into the reaper and demon's ears, just as the red headed woman's hands fell lifeless to the side.

He sobbed once and held his breath as he leaned down against her forehead. "Goodnight…Madam Red" he said quietly.

The same tightness wanted to take over him again; his lungs slowly began to ache by the absence of air, but, even so… he managed to let go of the corpse and back away slightly.

He gasped a little, trying to breathe; Warm, protective arms surrounded his trembling frame. And he couldn't hold it in any longer.

He started crying freely; the hold tightened a little more and then he heard it again; his voice. "It'll be alright, Ciel; now, please, I need you to try and match my breathing" the demon said calmly.

He tried, but, it started hurting even more. His desperate attempts to breathe were becoming more evident and he felt his body go slightly limp against Sebastian's.

In a quick, yet gentle, movement, Sebastian crushed the shackles from the fifteen year olds wrists and shifted him into a semi sitting position against him.

"Ciel, listen to me, you're going to get through this" he started and gritted his teeth when the small hand took a handful of his pants; his gasps becoming slightly desperate at the pain in his lungs.

"S-…" he tried to speak but he cut himself off taking a big gulp of air that never reached his lungs, making it sound like a strangled gasp.

"Breathe, Ciel… try to match my breathing. I know that it hurts awfully, but, please" he said, trying to sound calm.

_It's kind of funny, Ciel… I'm a demon, a creature that isn't supposed to feel and yet I am trying to save your life because I'm afraid to lose you. That's right, for the first time in my whole existence I am afraid._

He tried to stop gasping for a second; tried to relax for the slightest of moments; and when he finally managed, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the body holding him… his breathing, his calm and steady breathing.

He took one big, shaky breath and it actually reached its destiny; it hurt horribly, but, he knew that it was the only way. His inhaler was miles away; calmly sitting on the top drawer of the little nightstand beside his bed.

"That's its, Ciel… don't you dare die on me"

_**What if I do? What if I do die? What will you do…Sebastian? What did you mean…? "Don't you dare die on me"? Are you indirectly admitting that you care for me? It hurts, Sebastian… it hurts.**_

His breathing slowly came to a slow, ragged rhythm and he felt tired… horribly tired. His lungs stung with every breath; he really needed his medicine. His hand started to grow heavy; he knew he was slipping away from consciousness; whether or not he would wake up he wasn't completely sure.

His head fell to the side and the only thing he could do at the moment was watch his aunt's body, as his eyelids slid shut.

"Ciel..." Sebastian shook him slightly, an unfamiliar feeling of panic taking over his entire being.

"Relax, he's just tired, Sebastian. Have you bothered to look at his body?" William, who had been quiet the entire time, said calmly, though inside he was equally devastated by the sudden lost of Madam Red.

Hearing this, Sebastian's eyes flew to the teen's body. Deep cuts, dark, painful to eye, bruises all over his body and that damn brand that had been marred into his once soft, pale skin.

A deep, angry hiss came from Sebastian; he shut his fiery eyes and tried to calm down as he gently scooped the young boy's body in his arms, wincing when he felt the blood, still, coming from the whip marks over Ciel's back.

He looked at Madam's body and then turned to Will, who got the message and did the same to the redhead's corpse.

* * *

><p>As expected, their return towards the others had not been pleasant. Meyrin and Finnian immediately started crying once they saw Ciel's body, imagine their reaction when they saw Madam's lifeless body.<p>

Bard tried to not cry, but, failed miserably; tears silently escaped his wide, disbelieving eyes.

Grell, she was devastated. She had stepped over to Ciel's unconscious form and, not bothering to take off her glove, caressed the young one's bleeding face as gently as she could, for her hand had started to shake and, soon, tears started flowing from her emerald eyes; William, still carrying Madam's corpse had taken her hand in his, since he wasn't able to embrace her at the moment.

Sebastian was able to keep himself composed, of course. He doubted he would be able to shed a single tear and yet… his chest felt heavy and uneasy.

"Everyone… let's return to the mansion, it's been a rather long day" he said quietly; tightening his hold on Ciel he made his way to the horse, silently.

_There's still Finnian and Tanaka… damn._

* * *

><p><em>Several days later…<em>

Finnian and Tanaka hadn't taken the news calmly, obviously. But, thankfully, everyone had been able to calm down, for their sake and especially for certain boy, who seemed to refuse to wake up.

They had fetched a doctor; his wounds had been cleansed, medicated and finally bandaged. But, the doctor had told them that it seemed that the boy had fallen into a slight coma, probably from shock, he had suggested, if not… then, it seemed that he had for no reason at all.

It was as if he was in some sort of unconscious daze. _At least… you seem peaceful, my love._

Yes, you read correctly. Sebastian had finally realized that he loved Ciel with all of his being. And what happened to Grell? She still lives in the manor, for the time being… along with certain, black haired reaper that is.

That's correct, Grell and William had realized their feelings toward each other and Sebastian hadn't been completely surprised by the fact, because, the two had been… far friends since their early teenage years. And I say far, because it didn't seem like they were.

"Sebastian…" a small voice pulled him away from his thoughts. Crimson eyes widened and he slowly turned his head from the window to the bed.

There he was sitting on the bed, staring at him. He still seemed tired and drained. Awfully skinny from the lack of food; Yet, beautiful to Sebastian's eyes; he smiled a little and using his supernatural speed, he sat besides Ciel.

Something that sounded like a chuckle came from Ciel. "I had forgotten you were a demon, for moment" he said quietly, a small smile taking over his chapped lips.

Silence took over the room, until Sebastian finally decided to speak up.

"Don't do that to me ever again… please" he whispered, as he leaned against the other's forehead.

A light blush took over his cheeks making him look adorable. "I'm sorry…" he apologized, still speaking quietly.

Sebastian gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood up. "I'll bring you something to eat, alright?" he started to leave, but he felt a tug on his suit.

"Wait"

He turned again and frowned when he saw Ciel's sapphire orbs water slightly. "What is it?"

"Was she already…?" Sebastian nodded his head. "Could you take me there?" he asked, almost pleading.

"Of course, after you have some lunch" he told with a calm tone.

Making a small nod, Ciel managed to smile a little more brightly and even though the smile didn't reach his eyes, Sebastian could not help but smile back.

Roses… he himself had cut her a couple of ones and now here he was along with Sebastian in front of her grave.

"I'm sorry I never really showed that I loved you as much as I did, Auntie" he said quietly. "But, now you can be happy, with Mother and Father, wherever you are… right? I love you, Aunt An" he stood up and went over to Sebastian whom was patiently sitting on a bench, as he waited.

"Are you alright?"

Ciel gave him a smile and nodded. "I'm fine... Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"…I love you"

Once again, his eyes widened. He hadn't expected for the boy to suddenly, once again, admit his feelings. Not so… confident and relaxed.

Ciel took a seat beside him and took a deep breath, as he looked up at the sky. Now that he had said his final goodbyes, he felt calm and content. His heart was at ease…

_**I said it again… I love him and I'm not embarrassed to say it, no… to scream it out loud if needed. Its fine if he does not love me back, I-**_

His thoughts were interrupted, as Sebastian's gloved hand took a gently hold of his chin and made him turn towards him. He was getting closer… way close.

Their noses touched, ever so gently. They could feel each others breaths.

And finally…

Their lips met in a wonderful, loving and gentle kiss. Ciel's eyes widened in momentary surprise and then slipped close as he gave in.

_I promise, Ciel… here, before your loved one's graves that I will love and protect you until the end of time._

_**Je, never mind…**_

Ciel smiled into the kiss at his own thoughts.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>LG15: :') I'll go cry now, it's over.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

_Epilogue:_

To think that only a couple of months ago he found himself thinking that things wouldn't really get any better. How wrong he had been, huh?

And now, as he lay next to the one he loved, it was kind of hard to look back and believe that everything had been so… he couldn't even find a word to describe it.

He missed the others, wondered if they were alright… if they had gotten the news about Madam's death.

Hopefully they had, but, had they figured something out?

For this reason, Sebastian had promised him that they would soon visit them to see if the were alright.

"Ciel, why are you still awake?" his voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

He turned his head towards him and blinked once before smiling a little. _**You worry too much**_ he thought as he saw the hint of concern in his lover's eyes.

"I can't sleep" he answered truthfully.

In the fraction of a second, Ciel found himself sitting against Sebastian just like he had done all those months ago.

The raven began to run his large fingers through his little lover's smooth hair. "You should at least close your eyes" he said quietly as he kissed Ciel's cheek, before leaning his head on his small shoulder.

"And besides… tomorrow you have an appointment with the doctor, remember?" he teased quietly and could not help but chuckle when the little one's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Fine…" he sighed and carefully leaned a little bit more against Sebastian.

* * *

><p>"Well, then, how are you doing, Ciel?" the doctor asked to the sapphire eyed teen, as he watched him sit down slowly on the chair across from his.<p>

"Fine, thank you, still can't keep anything down every now and then" he said.

"That's expected" he said with a big smile. "I'm still quite surprise for all of this, but, since I've been Sebastian's friend for years I am honored to be able to help you and keep this a secret" the doctor said, as he began checking on Ciel; his pulse, breathing, ect.

After a couple of minutes, he was done.

"Well, everything looks fine, just make sure that you rest well and eat properly, alright? I'll be back next month, Sebastian, keep them safe" he patted the raven's shoulder and, after excusing himself, made his way to the door.

Ciel sighed and leaned his head back onto the chair with a small smile on his lips, as his hand reached his stomach in a loving gesture.

Sebastian approached him and knelt in front of him. The teen opened his eyes and looked into the ones of his lover.

"I won't let anything harm you" he whispered loud enough for the other to hear.

"I know… I love you, Sebastian"

The raven chuckled and very gently leaned his head against the already, somewhat, showing belly.

"I love you more" he kissed it very gently.

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong>LG15:…O_O Don't kill me<strong>


	22. AHEM o-o

**LG15: …hi? **

**._. So… what if I told you people… that I'm kind of planning on the "oh, so wanted" sequel…? I don't know… should I? PLEASE let me know because, for you guys, I'm willing to take the risk **


	23. D

**LG15: *drumroll* Your Guardian Angel...The sequel...  
><strong>

**IT'S UP~! :D MERRY CHRISTMASS~! Look for it on my profile...? Sorry I don't really know how to post a link and MAKE IT WORK here T_T  
><strong>


End file.
